


Kitsune of Manyuu

by Dustinfantastic1337



Category: Manyuu Hikenchou
Genre: Breastfeeding, Breasts, F/F, F/M, Harems, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Multi, Self-Insert, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustinfantastic1337/pseuds/Dustinfantastic1337
Relationships: Kaede/Manyuu Chifusa, Manyuu Kagefusa/Manyuu Chifusa, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original male character/Chichi, Original male character/Chifusa Manyuu, Original male character/Manyuu Kagefusa, Original male character/Oiso, Otiginam male charatcer/multiple female characters, original male character/Kaede
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Busty Samurai and Half-blooded Kitsune

**Hello folks, and welcome to yet another story. Today we have a Manyuu Hikenchou story. And this is my first original Manyuu Hikenchou fanfiction. Samurai of Manyuu is an adopted story, and I haven’t given up on that story, FYI. This is yet another self-insert, but in this story, I am the son of the great William Adams,** **or known in Japanese as Miura Anjin. If you guys are unfamiliar, William Adams is one of one of few foreign samurai and one of the only two Europeans that became a samurai. Not making this up, google it if you don’t believe me. And if his name sounds familiar, you guys should recognize him as the main in Nioh.**

**Here’s a Wikipedia link for William Adams:<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Adams_(pilot)>**

**Anyway, not only am I the son of the great William Adams, but I am also half kitsune (nine-tailed fox). This is an idea I’ve had in my mind for a while now, and I figured I should write this down and see what you guys think. There will be some minor OC in this, and there will be a harem involved.**

**Also, I do not own Manyuu Hikenchou by any means, I only own my OCs in this story. So, with all that said and done, let’s get to it.**

“Talking”

‘ _Thinking_ ’

“ **YELLING** ”

**Flashback**

* * *

**Busty Samurai and Half-blooded Kitsune**

* * *

Late at night, we see two figures running through the forests. One is a young woman with dark blue hair that is put up in a ponytail and gold eyes. She wears a white scarf with a loose red kimono with the top slightly open, she also has black arm guards with dark blue gloves underneath, as well as dark blue thigh-highs accompanied by sandals.

The other was a young man with short brown hair and hazel eyes. He wears a wears a jade green overcoat, with a black kimono top and a blue hakama.

The two were running from what looks like women dressed in white kunoichi uniforms. A series of kunais were sent flying towards them, to which he woman blacked with her arm guards.

“They were waiting for us.” The woman said as two women charged towards them.

“Prepare yourselves!” One of the assassin woman called to the two. The man aiding the woman drew his katana and slashed at the two. This didn’t do any damage, but the two women were sent to their knees.

As the two ran, another woman appeared behind them. This one had blonde hair and purple eyes. She went to slash at the woman, but the man blocked with his blade. Then both he and his companion jumped a good distance away.

“Kaede?” The woman said with shock.

“Why? Why are you forsaking the village, Chifusa-sama?!” Kaede asked to the woman named Chifusa. Chifusa’s male companion, the walked to Kaede. Chifusa never answered as she went back to running, her companion following suit. The two ran for a brige, but Kaede chased them.

“Wait! Please don’t leave me alone!” Kaede called out when suddenly, gunfire was heard, and Kaede stopped dead in her tracks, surprising Kaede and Chifusa’s companion. She then slumped and fell off the bridge, landing in the water.

“Chifusa-sama!” Kaede called out in worry.

“No!” The man said as he went to grab Chifusa’s hand, but he wan’t fast enough. “Dammit! I wasn’t fast enough!” The man said with a sorrowful look.

Kaede was in tears at the sight. Then a woman walked up. She was clad in a black unitard with thin feather like protrusions on her shoulders and her arms. She has white arm guards, with black gloves and a white cloth wrapped around her waist. She has the same kind of thigh-highs as Chifusa. She also held a rifle in her hand, indicating that she was the shooter.

“She fell.” The woman said with a sadistic grin. The man looked to said woman.

“Kagefusa!” The man said, a growl in anger present in his tone. Kagefusa looks to the man.

“Why the sour look, Dustin-kun? Why side that traitor? Can’t you see that she her mindset is flawed?” Kagefusa asked, her grin still present.

“You hold your tongue, you succubus! If anyone’s mindset is flawed, it’s your father’s! With this whole rule he has over this country, he is more than unqualified to be a ruler!” Dustin’s words made many women gasp, but Kagefusa was not deterred by such an outburst. She just only chuckled.

“Such big talk. Imagine how father would react if he heard such things!” Kagefusa said with a chuckle.

“I could care less about that old fool! He can rot for all I care.” Dustin said, and Kagefusa frowned at this.

“Normally, such words result in death, but I’m giving you one chance of redemption.” Kagefusa said warningly as two assassins readied their blades. Dustin looked down to where Chifusa fell, then to Kaede, and then back to Kagefusa. He sheathed his katana and raised a hand.

“Then I suppose you’ll have to hunt me down, harlot!” Dustin said before snapping his fingers, making a wall of fire appear in front of the group, catching them off guard while he jumped off the bridge. The flames eventually receded, but Kagefusa was stunned by what she just saw.

Then a brown haired girl in an orange kimono top, with bandages on her wrists and ankles, she has black tights and sandals walked to the ledge before kneeling down.

“I wonder if they’re dead.” The girl named Kokage said.

“I didn’t shoot to kill.” Kagefusa said, making Kaede look to her in surprise. “Besides, she wouldn’t be defeated so easily.” Kaede elaborated.

“But what bout that boy? How was he able to do what he just did?” One of the assassins asked.

“You don’t suppose he’s a sorcerer, do you?” Another asked.

“If he was, then we would have known.” Kagefusa said, still baffled herself before having a look of anger on her face. “Either way, the fact that they’re both alive means that there’s more work for me.” Kagefusa growled. Kaede then stood, a look towards Kagefusa present.

“Kagefusa-sama! How could you even think of pointing a gun at Chifusa-sama, the successor of the Manyuu arts?” Kaede asked Kagefusa in outrage, but Kagefusa chuckled.

“Don’t make me laugh.” Kagefusa said, handing a rifle to one of the assassins before walking towards kaede. “I don’t know what she’s thinking. The fool has lost all right to being the successor by running off with the Scroll of secrets like that.” Kagefusa said as she was now behind Kaede before groping her breasts, making her moan.

“You’re unlucky. Had Chifusa been a good girl and followed orders, it would have saved you from all of this pain and suffering.” Kagefusa said as she continued molesting Kaede while licking her cheek. The assassins watched on in shock, they’re faces flushed a shade of red.

“You’re master’s betrayal must be upsetting.” Kagefusa said as, her assault on kaede’s bountiful breasts never ceasing. “From now on, I’ll take good care of you in her stead.” Kagefusa said as her fingers reached to Kaede’s downstairs, making her squeal in ecstasy as she climaxed before she fell to the groud in exhaustion. Kagefusa licked her fingers, which were moist in Kaede’s essence, in total sadistic satisfaction.

“Kaede, return to the village. I can’t have any more traitors, you see.” Kagefusa said to Kaede, who was still panting heavily from the groping she received. “Let’s head out.” Kagefusa said as she and Kokage head out, leaving Kaede alone with the two assassins. Kaede was in tears once more, thinking about Chifusa.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Dustin is seen, holding Chifusa bridal style. Thankfully the bullet didn’t strike anything fatal, but Chifusa was unconscious. Dustin looked to Chifusa with a sad look on his face.

“Chifusa.” Dustin said to his longtime friend, feeling like he’d let her down. ‘ _I can’t believe this had happened. I vowed to keep her from harm’s way, and yet I let this happen. I feel so ashamed of myself to let this happen to the one I dedicated my life to protect._ ’

** Flashback **

** A young Chifusa and young Dustin were seen together. Dustin knelt in front of her after he scared off some girls that gave her trouble. **

**"I promise I will be your unyielding shield, now and forever. As long as I continue to draw breath, whovever foolish enough to harm you will be met with severe punishment by my hand.” Dustin said, his words making Chifusa blush. **

** End Flashback  **

Dustin: ‘ _But alas, I let you down I have failed you._ ’ Dustin said when he notices a woman with brown hair in a top knot, teal eyes, and wearing wearing a dull orange kimono with dark brown ends and yellow stripes going down vertically. Dustin breathed a sigh of relief before approaching the woman.

“Ma’am! Please, I need your help. My friend is wounded and is in need of care!” Dustin said to the woman, who notices Chifusa and leads him to her house.

* * *

**Edo Castle, Manyuu residence**

At the Manyuu residence, we see two figures. One is a young man with long brown hair, black colored eyes, dressed in a blue overcoat, with a black kimono top and a grey hakama. His name is Muneyuki Manyuu.

The other is a woman with very long black hair with square bangs, blue eyes, clad in a pink kimono with dark purple ends, black arm guards with dark purple wraps on her forearms and purple and white cloth on her upper arms. She had a nodachi strapped to her back and a hawk perched on her shoulder. This was Ouka Sayama, the Manyuu clan’s most skilled swordsman.

The man was reading a parchment he received from the girl.

“Pardon the intrusion.” A voice said, surprising Muneyuki, making him look to see a woman with chest length purple hair, green eyes, and dressed in a bright and colorful full-length kimono. This was Kyouka Manyuu.

“Sister.” Muneyuki said in surprise. “Did you sneak out from the inner chambers again?” Muneyuki asked his sister.

“Please overlook it. My sanity will wither away if I stay cooped in there.” Kyouka said as Muneyuki walked to her, she then notices the parchment. “What is that?”

“A message from the village.” Muneyuki answered.

“Ah yes. I’ve heard that Chifusa Manyuu and the son of the great Miura Anjin has defected.” A voice said, making Muneyuki, Kyouka and Ouka look to see a man with black hair in a ponytail, ruby red eyes, dressed in a purple overcoat, with a black kimono top and a deep blue hakama. This was Katame Uragirimono.

“That tomboy and her gaijin comrade have caused us quite a bit of trouble by taking the Scroll of Secrets.” Kyouka said as she red the message she got from Muneyuki. “What do they think they can do by themselves against the Manyuu, a clan that even controls the shogunate?” Kyouka said

“Kagefusa is tracking them down, so she could capture them quickly.” Muneyuki answered.

“I hope Kagefusa can keep her temper in check and avoid killing the targets. After all, Chifusa was originally a child of our enemies, yet she was still chosen as the Manyuu successor by our father, the head of the Manyuu.” Kyouka said, her calm demeanor never faltering.

“Though, she may want to tread carefully when facing against Dustin.” Katame said, confusing the three.

“What do you mean?” Muneyuki asked in confusion.

“One of the assassins that aided Kagefusa said that he willed a wall of flame with just a snap of his fingers.” Katame replies, shocking Muneyuki and Ouka.

“Are you certain that’s true?” Ouka asked.

“Trust me, I can tell when one is lying. Every word she she said was filled with honesty.” Katame said with a shrug.

“You don’t suppose he could be practicing sorcery, do you?” Kyouka said, looking as calm as ever.

“That I highly doubt. If he was, then we would have known beforehand.” Katame said as he walked off.

“Where are you going?” Muneyuki asked, making Katame look to him with a grin.

“Where does it look like? I’m heading out to assist Kagefusa.” Katane said.

“You plan to aid Kagefusa alone?” Kyouka asked, making Katame chuckle.

“Not quite. I’m going to meet up with my crew, first. After all, a wiseman once said "You should never bring a knife to a gun fight".” Katame said, his grin never leaving.

“I assume you mean the Fearsome Five?” Ouka asked, making Katame chuckle again.

“Correct you are, my dear.” Katame said before walking off.

“I swear, that ruffian does whatever he pleases.” Muneyuki said, glaring at Katame as he walked.

“But he is one of our clan’s most powerful allies. After all, he doesn’t own the title of “master of monsters” for nothing.” Kyouka said with a chuckle of her own.

After some walking, Katame entered into his place, a wicked grin plastered on his face.

“Gang, we’ve got some work to do.” Katame said as five pairs of red eyes were visible in the darkness of his household.

* * *

**With Dustin**

At Oume’s house, Chifusa was lying unconscious, and Dustin knelt besider her. He watched over her all night, having literally no sleep. He watched over her with the diligence of a dog watching over it’s master. He looked to her, a pained look of sorrow still on his face.

“Chifusa, I owe you my sincerest apologies. I could not protect you.” Dustin said as he watched over her.

Then his sadness turned to anger towards the head of the Manyuu clan.

‘ _I blame that old goat, Munenori for this!_ ’ Dustin thought, a glare visible on his face, just thinking of him made his blood boil in rage.

** Flashback **

** It was a rainy day, a woman was tied to a poast, blindfolded and gagged, her upper torso was bare, her bosom on full display.  **

** Chifusa was shocked by this sight, but this sight made Dustin sick to his stomach.  **

** “Chifusa.” Munenori said to his daughter. He was an elderly man with a stern look on his face, he has white hair and a white goatie, he wears a white overcoat, a tan kimono top, and a black hakama. “Sever this woman’s breasts.” Munemori said, handing a sheathed katana to her. **

** “What?!” Dustin gasped in horror. **

** “Don’t be concerned, she’s only a criminal.” Munenori said to both Chifusa and Dustin. Dustin could have done or said something, but he just stood there and never uttered a much as a single sound. **

** “I cannot ro her of her breasts! It’s too inhumane!” Chifusa said, but Munenori unsheathed the sword. **

** “Cut them off! Breast slashing and breast development are the essence of the Manyuu arts. This act will cement uour status as the successor.” As Munenori explained, Chifusa’s hesitance grew ten fold. **

** “At that very moment, you will learn of your hidden power.” Munenori said to his daughter. **

** “My hidden power?” Chifusa asked, but she was unsure if she could do this or not. Dustin was feeling the same thing as well. The whole scene was just too much for him to bear.  **

** End Flashback **

**‘** _And now he wants the head of his own daughter on a pike after this betrayal?! He’s both an unruly leader and a horrid father!_ **’** Dustin thought to himself, his hands clenching in anger, but he quickly calmed himself and looked down to Chifusa.

‘ _Chifusa, I swear that from now on, I will make sure no more harm comes to you. Anyone who does lay as much as a finger on you, will meet a swift yet agonizing end by my hand. That, I promise._ ’ Dustin thought with tears rolling down his face when Oume, the woman from earlier walked in.

“I’m back.” Oume said, but Dustin didn’t pay her any mind. She felt some tension from him and approached him. When she saw his face, he noticed tears falling from his face. “Are you alright.”

Dustin blinked and shook his head, wiping his eyes.

“Y-yes, I’m fine. I just had something in my eyes.” Dustin said, trying to hide his vulnerability. Oume just took his word for it.

“You seem to have a strong bond with this girl. Is she your lover?” Oume asked Dustin, who was blushing red and stuttering like a complete idiot.

“What? Nonono. She’s a friend of mine. One I dedicated my life to protect.” Dustin said before looking down to Chifusa again. “But I failed my duty.”

Suddenly, Chifusa opens her eyes, and leans upward, but she winces in pain, then notices her upper body was bandaged up.

“Easy, old friend. You’re wounded.” Dusti said to Chifusa, who looks to him. She then looks to Oume with confusion. “This is Oume, by the way. She’s the one who helped you.” Dustin said to the woman.

“I was heading to the river to get some water when I stumbled across your friend. He carried you and asked for my help. I brought you both here as you had some very severe injuries.” Oume said, making Chifusa look to Dustin with a blush visible.

“You…you carried me?” Chifusa asked, her heart beating a little faster.

“Yes. I couldn’t let you die on my watch. I swore that I would protect you until my very last breath.” Dustin said, her face a little redder and her heart beating faster. Oume notices the look the two share with one another.

“Are you certain that you’re not lovers? You two look to be a match made in heaven.” Oume said with a chuckle, making the two blush red in embarrassment. “Anyway, please excuse me.” Oume said as she held a a bowl and a rag to Chifusa’s wounded side, making her wince in pain.

“Please, bear with it. Ris plant is the best remedy for wounds.” Oume said as Dustin rubbed Chifusa’s head.

“B-but…” Chifusa whined in pain.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll live.” Dustin said teasingly to Chifusa, snickering. “You’re a samurai, so just bear with the pain!”

After the medicine was applied to Chifusa’s wound, she was washing Chifusa’s back. Dustin, of course, had his back turned.

“You’re not going to assume anything, are you?” Chifusa asked Oume.

“We commoners like to keep to simple matters.” Oume said before she glances to Chifusa’s chest. Chifusa then notices.

“Oume-dono?” Chifusa asked.

“My deepest apologies. They are so overwhelmingly beautiful.” Oume said, glancing at Chifusa’s chest. Dustin couldn’t help but sense something from Ouma. Nothing bad, but something that rose his sympathy. But he’d figured it be best not to pry.

* * *

**One week later**

As days past, Dustin and Chifusa had helped Oume around the house.

Dustin as helping Oume with the laundry, when suddenly a towel get’s blown by the wind.

“Oh, dash it all!” Dustin said as he ran to get it, but it got caught up in a branch that was too high for him to reach. “Oh, just great!”

“I got it.” Chifusa said as she pulls out her Katana from it’s sheath, and with one swing, she slices the branch perfectly before grabbing the towel.”

“Nice work, my friend.”Dustin said with a smile to Chifsusa.

“I do what I can.” Chifusa said with a smirk, placing the blade back in its sheath.

Oume notices some symbols on the blade, which gets her a bit scared. Dustin notices the terrified look on her face.

“Oume? Are you alright?” Dustin asked with concern, but Oume shrugs her fear off and smiles.

“Y-yes. I’m fine, do not worry.” Oue said before walking off to continue with the laundry. For some reason, Dustin sensed something from her, some deep emotional pain.

‘ _I wish I could believe that._ ’ Dustin thought to himself.

( **Later** )

It was evening, and Dustin and Chifusa were preparing to leave.

“So, you two are leaving tonight?” Oume asked the two.

“I can’t allow myself to trouble you any more than I already have. And I’m sure Dustin here feels the same.” Chifusa said, Dustin nods in agreement.

“I see.” Oume said, and Dustin decides to get some answers.

“I take it you were once endowed?” Dustin asked, surprising Oume and Chifusa.

“Wha…whatever do you mean?” Oume stuttered, but Dustin turned to face her.

“I can sense some sadness from you. And I hate to pry, but if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were a victim of the “Breast hunt”.” Dustin said, making Oume surprised by his perception.

“You’re quite perceptive.” Oume said with a sigh. “Yes, I was. My breasts were taken away. My mother was unable to bear the humiliation I suffered, my father worried himself to death, dying not after her. Now I’m the only one left.” Oume said before she undid her kimono, revealing a flat chest. Dustin and Chifusa were both shocked at what they witnessed.

“I was proud of them. But now they’re reduced to this pathetic state.” Oume said, Chifusa felt sorry for Oume, and Dustin was angered by what he had heard.

“I’m sorry…” Chifusa said with sympathy, and Oume looks to her.

“I figured as much. You two are samurai from the Manyuu village. The event of that day…haunted me dreams over and over again.” Oume said, and whe the two weren’t looking, she went to bring our a dagger. But before she could land the damaging blow, Dustin grabbed her arm.

“Let me go!” Oume demanded, but Dustin looked to her with a sorrowful look.

“Me and Chifusa had nothing to do with what happened to you.” Dustin said as Oume freed herself.

“It’s because your clan that I lost everything!” Oume said as she tried to attack again, but Dustin stops her once more.

“I was attacked by the people of your village! Even my fiancé left me!” Oume said tearing up, but what Dustin next shocked her. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her in a hug.

“I do apologize for the amount of suffering you were forced to endure. Believe me, I truly am. This whole breast rule is the reason why me and Chifusa left the village to begin with.” Dustin said, making Oume shocked by his words.

“And I know exactly how it feels to lose your parents, the ones that gave you life. I know that pain all too well. My mother left me with my father, and my father was a samurai like myself, he died a brave warrior on the battlefield.” Dustin said, his eyes watering as well. Oume was at a lost for words.

“Me and Chifusa we’ll make sure the Manyuu clan suffers for their sins. And that is a promise I intend to keep.” Dustin said, Oume drops the dagger and returns the hug, and cried her eyes out. Chifusa watched with a heartfelt smile.

Once Oume had her cry, Dustin and Chfusa got ready to leave.

“Thank you for all your help.” Chifusa said to Oume.

“Please accept my sincerest and deepest apologies.” Oume said, ashamed of herself for earlier. Dustin looks to her with a heartfelt smile.

“All is forgiven. You were in a dark place. But I’m positive you’ll find the happiness you deserve.” Dustin said to Oume, who blushed and smiled.

“Take care.” Chifusa said as she and Dustin both went for the door, but when they opened the door, Dustin drew his sword and deflected a bullet.

They see Kagefusa with a rifle in hand, a few assassins with her.

“Well, aren’t you the picture of health?” Kagefusa said with her usual sadistic grin. “You’re not getting away this time.”

“Go to hell, you harlot!” Dustin growled in anger.

“Now, now. You should know that that is no way to speak to a lady.” Katame’s voice said, making everybody turn to see him.

“You sure took you’re sweet time.” Kagefusa said with a chuckle.

“Katame Uragirimono! What are you doing here!” Dustin growled in anger at seeing his rival.

“Oh, I’ve heard you and Chifusa here defected from the clan, so I figured me and my little posse should have a bit of fun.” Katame said, confusing Chisfusa and Dustin.

“What do you mean “posse”? Since when do you require assistance?” Chifusa growled.

“Even a feared combatant like myself needs some back up now and then.” Katame said as he then whistled, causing five individuals to approach behind him, but they were not human.

One was an Oni with red skin, wild black hair, two horns on top of his head, amber yellow eyes, wielding a massive Kanabo in his hands, and the only clothing he wore was a tiger skin loincloth.

The second was a Jiangshi dressed in traditional funeral garments, pale skin, red eyes, and grey hair in a long braid that reached to the middle of his back.

The third was an Ochimusha dressed in slightly worn-down Samurai armor, his skin tone was an ashen grey, his eyes were a pale green color.

The fourth resembled a woman, but had spider legs sprouting from her back, a single fang visible, long silky purple hair that reached her rear, and was clad in a kimono with a spiderweb pattern.

And the final one was a fair skinned woman with large bat-like wings sprouting from her back, shoulder length black hair, red eyes, luscious lips, dressed in a purple kimono that barely concealed her ample bust, and long claw-like nails.

Chifusa, Dustin and Oume were shocked at what they were seeing.

“Are those…yokai?!” Chifusa asked in total shock.

“Not just any yokai. An Oni, a Jiangshi, an Ochimusha, a Hinoenma, and a Jorogumo.” Dustin said, just as shocked.

“Correct you are. Some introductions are in order.” Katame said to his gang.

“I am Awai Shitsuki.” The Jiangshi said with a cool and calm demeanor.

“I am Aka Ikari” The Oni said with a snarl.

“I am Dokurin Baishunpu” The Jorogumo said with a wink towards Dustin.

“I am Osoroshī Daiken.” The Ochimusha with a bow.

“And I am Chimamire Kyūketsuki.” The Hinoenma said with a lick to her lips, ready to drain their blood dry.

Oume was startled to see Kagefusa, and Chifusa and Dustin noticed this. Kagefusa seemed to recognize Oume too, looking shocked at first before gaining a cruel grin.

“Oh my, aren’t you that girl Katame and I played around with a while back?” Kagefusa asked Oume, making Oume choke up.

“Ah yes. I thought I recognized that face? By the way, how are your parents?” Katame asked, making Oume break down in tears.

“You mean you two were responsible for her suffering?!” Dustin asked in rage.

“Why yes. The screams, the pleading, oh they were just too exciting.” Kagefusa said with a vile laugh.

“And I must say, bitch really was just as good as her mother was.” Katame said, making Dustin growl at his words, knowing exactly what he meant.

“Damn you! **GOD DAMN YOU!** ” Dustin said as suddenly, a strange white fiery aura appeared on him, shocking everybody.

“Dustin-kun?” Chifusa asked in shock.

“What is this?” Kagefusa asked, but she got her answer when nine silvery tails jut out from his tailbone.

“No way!” One of the assassins said in shock.

“He’s a…kitsune?” Katame asked, just as shocked as everyone else. Once the transformation was done, Dustin had gone from human to a man-sized kitsune with a silver coating and yellow eyes in place of his hazel blue ones.

“Wait…that aura I’m sensing! Is that…no! No, it can’t be!” Awai said in utter disbelief.

“Out with it, dammit!” Kagefusa demanded, wanting to know what was going on.

“He’s…the descendant of…Mashiro Gitsune!” Awai said, further shocking everybody present.

“Yes, that I am. But that is not important! What is important is that you two will suffer for your crimes!” Dustin growled out in anger. “When Oume told us of what you two bastards put her through, I swore to it that the whole of the Manyuu clan will meet their swift end!” Dustin’s words shocked Kagefusa and her group, but Kagefusa then chuckled.

“My, my, my. Such mighty words from such a flea-bitten half-blood!” Kagefusa said with a grin.

“At least I’m not some sadistic cow who takes great pleasure from the suffering of others!” Dustin shot back, making Kagefusa growl in anger at the remark.

“What did you just say to me, you insolent mongrel?!" Kagefusa growled in rage.

“I believe it’s time we put this mutt down.” Katame smirked, and with a snap of Aka charged, his Kanabo ready to strike. Chifusa drew her katana and was about to fend the Oni off, but a kusarigama wrapped around the sword, pulling the blade towards the source.

The once who intercepted was none other than Kaede. But something was different about her. She had a flat chest in place of her stacked rack. Chifusa and Dustin noticed this.

“Kaede?” Chifusa asked.

“What happened to your breasts?” Dustin asked, making Kaede look away in shame. Dustin then looked to Kaede and Katame with more anger than before. “You bastards did this to her, didn’t you?!”

“Correct. A generous act in your honor, really.” Kagefusa said, catching Chifusa by surprise. “This was her punishment. She tried sneaking out of the village to find you two.” Kagefusa snickered.

“A foolish mistake on her part.” Dokurin said with a smirk.

“And I’m certain you two are aware of the penalty.” Aka said to the two.

“The penalty of chest reduction: Breast Slice.” Dustin said while glancing at Kaede, feeling absolutely sorry for Kaede.

“How cruel.” Chifusa said with a growl.

“What are you talking about? You’re the one that abandoned her. After her breasts had been sliced, she had no one else to turn to. I was the one who took care of her.” Kagefusa said, relishing the pained look Chifusa and Dustin had. But then Dustin looked to her in total rage before dead springing towards her, and before anybody could blink, he pounced onto her, biting her arm with great force.

“ **GAH!** Get off of me!” Kagefusa yelled in agony, but thankfully for her, Dokurin fired webbing from her hand, ensnaring him in a massive web.

“Dustin-kun!” Chifusa called out before she was webbed herself.

“Time to put you down, half-blood!” Aka Ikari said as he walked towards Dustin. He tried desperately to claw his way out of the webbing, but it was too thick. Once Akai was close enough, he raised his Kanabo high, looking at him with a sadistic grin.

“ **NO!** ” Chifusa called out, but then Oume ran toward Akai and slashed his cheek with great speed, making him yell in pain. Oume then cut Dustin loose.

“You little… **BITCH!** ” Aka yelled as he was about to swing his Kanabo to kill Oume, but Dustin slashed and bit his legs, making him yell in more pain.

“Big mistake!” Kagefusa said as she aimed her rifle at Oume, but Dustin used his nine tails to fire a barrage of fireballs at her, making her miss her target and fall to the ground.

“You get the half-blood and the peasant! Chifusa’s head is mine!” Kafefusa ordered, and the others gunned towards Dustin and Oume, leaving her to deal with Chifusa.

“Kaede!” Chifusa called to Kaede, but she was didn’t know what to do.

“Aiding the traitor will be your last mistake!” Katame said as he went to slash at Dustin, but he was quick on his feet, or paws.

“Leave him alone!” Oume called out, slashing Katame’s arm at quick speed.

“ **GAH!** You whore!” Katame called out in pain. Oume was about to strike again, but Dokurin shot webbing at her, trapping her.

“Oume!” Dustin was about to rescue her, but Aka swung his Kanabo, making him skid on the ground before returning back to human form.

“Dustin-kun!” Chifusa called out to her friend in worry. Kaede then threw a Kunai at Aka’s shoulder, the blade was wedged deep into his flesh.

“ **AAAAHHHH!** ” Aka roared as he dropped his Kanabo.

“For assisting fugitives, I here by sentence you to death! Oh, and be sure to send your parent’s my greetings.” Katame said Oume, who was wide eyed in fear. But before Katame could land the blow, Dustin unsheathed his sword, and with all the speed he could muster, slashed across Katame’s face, slashing his eyes in the process.

“ **AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!** ” Katame roared at the top of his lungs in searing agony, shocking everybody present. “ **MY EYES! MY EYES!** ” Katame roared as he held to his damaged eyes, which were bleeding profusely.

“Chifusa-sama!” Kaede called out as she then threw Chifusa her sword, and before Kagefusa could react, she slashed across Kagefusa’s chest. Chifusa’s breasts then emitted a strange purple mist as they began to shrink. This surprised her subordinates.

“Kagefusa-sama’s breasts are…” One assassin said in shock.

“They’re…shrinking!” Chimamire said, just as shocked. As this happened, Chifusa’s breasts began to expand.

“My breasts!” Kagefusa said in absolute shock and terror as her breasts were reduced to nothing. Chifusa’s breasts however were a bout as big as Kagefusa’s, if not bigger. This further fueled everybody’s shock, but Kagefusa was shocked the most. “Her breasts grew larger!”

Chifusa noticed this, and saw the scroll was poking out of her cleavage.

“She not only sliced Kagefusa’s…” Awai muttered.

“She absorbed them as well?!” Dokurin asked, this caught Katame’s attention too.

“Wait! **WHAT?!** ” Katame asked in disbelief. “ **HOW?!** ”

“Is this why father chose you as the successor?” Kagdusa asked as she huddled, trying to cover her flattened chest. Chifusa then released the scroll from the confines of her cleavage.

“Wait. Chifusa! Remember Munenori-sama’s words?” Dustin asked his partner, who thought of the same words her father spoke of. Realizing what he meant, she then opened it.

“The Scroll of Secrets.” Kagefusa said.

“Don’t tell me this treasonous whore is….” Katame said as Chifusa unfurled the scroll and read it’s contents.

“Secrets behind big breasts! First, one must massage one’s breasts to increase hormone secretion. Massage done by one’s beloved will yield better results.” As Chifusa read, Kaede and Dustin smiled, Oume listened with intrigue, and the others were shocked.

“Second, massage the left and right breasts equally!” Chifusa finished reading the contents the scroll held.

“Chifusa, do you plan on telling the whole world about Manyuu’s closely guarded secrets behind breast development?!” Kagefusa asked in shock as Chifusa folded the scroll back up and placed it in her cleavage.

“A world where a breasts-equal-wealth mentality reigns supreme is foolish, but that’s the way things are now.” Chifusa said, as Dustin walked beside her.

“And you have me to aid you on your quest.” Dustin said, making Chifusa look to him. “I’ve made a promise to protect you from harm. And know that whenever I make a promise, I keep it.” Dustin said, making Chifusa smile.

“And trust me Kagefusa, if your father was foolish about anything, it’s becoming leader of Japan, let alone the head of a clan.” Dustin said, making Kagefusa and her assassins gasp at this.

“You dare insult my father’s name?!” Kagefusa asked in rage.

“That old goat surely has lost his mentality by making this breast policy.” Dustin said before looking to Oume.

“And Oume, never give up hope. With that promise I made earlier, me and Chifusa will make you’re your life goes back to the way it used to be. Remember that.” Dustin said to Oume, who was cut free by Kaede. She had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

“Thank you!” Oume said with a nod. Chifusa and Dustin went to walk away.

“What are you doing? Kill them!” Kagefusa ordered her assassins. They got in front of the two, but Dustin changed his eyes from the regular hazel blue ones to the amber golden ones he had in his kitsune form. This scared the assassins, making them step aside.

“We better head back. Katame need medical attention.” Osoroshi said, making Kagefusa growl in anger.

“Bitch! Even if you run off to the ends of the earth, I’ll hunt you down and make mincemeat of your breasts!” Kagefusa called out as Katame got up.

“And know this, half-blood! I will get you for this! And when I do, I will see to it that your blood stains my hands!” Katame said in fury as an assassin went to assist him.

( **Later** )

Chifusa was sitting on a rock, Dustin stood next to her.

“I wanted to stay in the village and live peacefully.” Chifusa said before looking to Kaede. “Sorry, Kaede.”

“I do apologize, myself Kaede.” Dustin said to Kaede, feeling as guilty as Chifusa was. But Kaede had a bright smile.

“Look. We will fight against this senseless world that the Manyuu have created. That means Dustin and I will be taking on the country itself.” Chifusa said.

“As we elude our pursuers, we aim to change the mentality of the people. But the task will not be an easy one. So, will you join us, or will you return back o the village?” Dustin said to Kaede.

“I will join you guys.” Kaede said, her smile never fading. Chifusa and Kaede smiled in return. Chifusa then looks to Dustin.

“Dustin, earlier, they said something about Mashiro Gitsune. Do you know who that is?” Chifusa asked Dustin, who just sighed.

“She was my mother.” Dustin said, making Chifusa gasped. “She was a concubine to my father. She left me with my father, but she had her reasons for leaving.” Dustin said, Chifusa and Kaede looked sorry for him.

“Before my father became a samurai, he had a wife in Europe named Mary, as well as two daughters. He wanted to reunite with them, but Ieyasu, who immensely valued the navigator's counsel in trade and diplomacy, forbade him from leaving. Then after some time, he wed Oyuki, who was a daughter of the samurai Magome Kageyu, and as a result, they had a son named Joseph and a daughter called Susanna. My father also had a concubine, which was my mother, and I was the result of their bond. You could say my father was a busy man.” Dustin said, Kaede and Chifusa took in this information with little difficulty.

“So, you have three half-sisters and one half-brother?” Kaede asked with shock still present in her tone.

“Yes, but he loved us all equally. I pray Joseph and Susanna are doing well during my absence.” Dustin said with a sad look. Chifusa rubbed his back in comfort.

“How long have you had your kitsune powers, Dustin-kun?” Kaede asked.

“I’ve discovered these powers when I was eight years of age.” Dustin answered, shocking the two even more.

“And you never told anybody this?” Chifusa asked in shock.

“I had to keep my powers a secret, until the time came. My father somehow knew you would someday and start this rebellion. So, from then onward, I trained myself to gain control over my abilities.” Dustin said.

“But what is so legendary about this Mashiro Gitsune?” Kaede asked, to which Dustin looks to her.

“Believe it or not, she is the daughter of the legendary Otohime Gitsune.” Dustin answered, not the girls were just simply mind blown by this answer.

“No way!” Chifusa said.

“As farfetched as it may sound, it’s true.” Dustin said with a nod.

“Chifusa-sama, I have one request.” Kaede said.

“What is it?” Chifusa asked, but then suddenly out of nowhere, Kaede groped her breasts from behind. This action caught Chifusa and Dustin both completely by surprise.

“What are you doing?!” Chifusa asked.

“Well, I’m jealous. I have a flat chest now, but Chifusa-sama, your chest is huge!” Kaede said in admiration. “Not to mention the smell and softness.”

Dustin was too shocked to do anything.

“You dummy, are you one of those girls? Do you swing that way?!” Chifusa asked as Kaede continued to grope her chest. “Ah, fine! Forget I ever asked!” Chifusa said before running off.

“Chifusa-sama, wait!” Kaede went to follow her, leaving Dustin completely alone.

“This is going to be a long journey.” Dustin said before following the two. As the three sped off, a white fox with pristine blue eyes is seen observing the three.

* * *

**Omake**

Back at the Manyuu residence, Katame was punching a large wooden pillar, but showed no signs of pain. Muneyuki saw this and noticed a cloth that covered his eyes. Not too far off, he saw Kagefusa on a rock, a sake bottle in hand. Muneyuki went over to ask the oni what exactly happened.

"What exactly happened to Katame." Muneyuki asked.

"Dustin slashed his eyes out. His eyes are damaged beyond repair. The doctor said the wounds rendered him permanently blind." Kagefusai said as, surprising him. "And not only that, Chifusa also sliced my breasts, as well as absorbed them.”

“I heard that part.” Muneyuki said as they both approached the now blind Katame and try to calm him.

"I heard about what happened." Muneyuki said, getting Katame’s attention.

“I can’t believe that son of a bitch! Not only did that half-blood best me, he utterly humiliated me by blinding me!" Katame shouted. “Because of him, I completely lost my sight!”

“Half-blood?” Muneyuki asked, not understanding.

“Turns out, he’s half-kitsune.” Kagefusa said, this information shocked Muneyuki. “And not just any kitsune, he’s the son of the legendary Mashiro Gitsune.” Kagefusa said, shocking Muneyuki more.

“Impossible.” Muneyuki said in total disbelief.

"I don’t fucking care if he’s the nephew of the goddamn shogun! I swear, when I get my hands on that bastard, I will **KILL HIM!** " Katame said before punching the wooden pole with enough strength to leave a massive dent.

* * *

 **And with that, that is chapter one done. I hope ya’ll** **enjoy this story so far, and I will see ya’ll next time.**


	2. Quoth the raven, "Okami"

**Hiya folks, and welcome to chapter two of Kitsune of Manyuu.**

**Now, as I said in the previous chapter, there will be some minor OC in this, and there will be a harem involved.**

**Also, I do not own Manyuu Hikenchou by any means, I only own my OCs in this story. Also, I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that there will be Yokai in this story. Some that exist in real life, and some of my own making.**

**Harem Includes: Chifusa, Manyu, Kaede, Kagefusa Manyuu, Ouka, Oiso, and at least two female OCs. I may or may not add more.**

**Anyway, let’s get to it.**

“Talking”

‘ _Thinking_ ’

“ **YELLING** ”

** Flashback **

**_ Yokai Entry_**

Singing

* * *

**Quoth the raven, “Okami”**

* * *

It was a bright day in a rural village and everything seemed peaceful. Well, until…

“We’ve got trouble!” A man said in total worry, catching the attention of many. “A boy just bumped into the big-breasted lady!” The man’s words made many others worried. We then see a young boy on his rear, glaring at a woman with green hair, dressed in a nice deep red kimono, holding a parasol, and of course , she had a whopping pair of tits that her kimono desperately tried to cover, her cleavage in full display. Many townspeople watched in worry for the child.

“Do you even bother to look where you run? Dirty peasants should use the ide of the road.” The woman said rudely to the boy, who glared daggers at her. “Gosh, you got your filth all over my precious breasts.” The woman patted her huge boobage to clean said “filth” off, her breasts jiggling as she did.

“Well, you weren’t exactly looking ahead either, cow teats!” The boy said to her with as much rudeness, making the spectators gasp in shock, but the lady in front of him was really upset by such words. She clearly did not like the insult.

“It seems your parents haven’t taught you any proper manners.” The woman said, closing her umbrella before glancing back at the boy with so much anger it would scare the devil shitless. “I’m going to beat you until you understand the difference between our social classes!” And with that she swung her umbrella at the child, who closed his eyes in preparation for the beating. But suddenly, the woman’s umbrella was stopped by Chifusa, shocking both the woman and the spectators. Chifusa glared at the woman with intensity while the boy was nestled into her breasts.

“Wh-who are you?!” The woman asked, still in shock at the events that have unfolded.

“Sheesh, arguing with a child over nothing. Have you no shame? Your breasts maybe mature, but you certainly aren’t.” Chifusa asked the woman, making her even more angry than before. The audience however, mostly the men, were rather enjoying the display, or to be more frank, they were just ogling Chifusa.

“Who’s that samurai?” One of the men asked.

“She’s got huge breasts!” Another man said, enjoying Chifusa’s nice figure. Dustin and Kaede arrived and witnessed the scene that has unfolded.

“Geez, Chifusa-sama.” Kaede said in disbelief, but Dustin seemed to understand Chifusa’s actions. “I take my eyes off you for a second, and you start causing a ruckus.”

“Well, I personally can’t blame her. You know how vain women like this one is.” Dustin said to Kaede, who was too focused on the scene to respond.

“Well, we better go in and--” Kaede said when suddenly a woman with light brown hair in a pony-tail, light blue eyes, dressed in a a bright orange kimono with tied cloth on each shoulder and a rocking pair of G cups stepped in.

“Oh, excuse me, you two.” The woman said, catching everybody’s attention. “Quarrelling in the middle of the street isn’t the most peaceful way to settle things. If I may…” The woman said when out of nowhere, she opened her kimono, her breasts in full view, making every man, save for Dustin, cheer in perverted glee.

“Would the two of you stand down, on accounts of my breasts?” The woman said, her breasts swaying as she spoke.

“Breasts!” One man said in excitement.

“Dangling breasts!” Another said, just as joyous.

‘What in the hell is the world coming to?!’ Dustin thought in total shock as many of the men cheered. The other woman managed to make a run for it, not before turning back.

“I-I won’t forget this!” The woman said in total frustration as the other woman dragged the men away, her breasts still swaying. Dustin, Kaede, Chifusa and the boy were the only ones left.

“Japan is becoming quite the oddity.” Dustin said, not knowing to think of what he just witnessed.

“Chifusa-sama, don’t run off on your own!” Kaede scolded Chifusa, who turned to face Kaede.

“Sorry, Kaede, I just…” Chifusa said as Dustin knelt down to the boy.

“Are you alright, young one?” Dustin asked the boy who nodded before getting up to face Chifusa.

“Onee-chan, thank you for saving me.” The boy thanked Chifusa.

“Be careful from now on.” Chifusa said to the boy before she reached to grab her coin bag, giving a gold coin to the kid. “Here, go buy yourself some snacks.” Chifusa said to the kid, he thanked Chifusa before running off.

“Jolly little one.” Dustin said before looking to Chifusa. “No doubt you’ll be one fine mother someday.” Dustin said to Chifusa, who blushed at first, but shook it off. She then looks to the many people.

“Honestly, this widespread “Breasts equal wealth and small breasts signify worthlessness” mentality…” Chifusa said as Dustin looked to the people as well. There were two women with bountiful chests, “Seeing it with my own eyes only my rage toward its ridiculousness. A world governed by breasts is foolishness.” Chifusa said as Dustin saw a flat chested woman cradling an infant, crying as the mother tried to silence its cry.

Dustin then walks to the poor mother, Chifusa and Kaede notice this.

“Pardon me, madame.” Dustin said to the woman, making her look to him. “I notice your having some difficulties. Mind if I help?” He said to the woman, who was hesitant at first, but trusted him as she handed the child to him. Dustin then began to sing a song that he knows will help the little one, a song that his father sung to him when he was little.

Leaves from the vine

Falling so slow

Like fragile tiny shells

Drifting in the foam

Little soldier boy

Come marching home

Brave soldier boy

Comes marching home

As Dustin sang, he fought off tears that slowly falled down his face, and the baby stopped crying and looked up at Dustin with big curious eyes.

Leaves from the vine

Falling so slow

Like fragile tiny shells

Drifting in the foam

Little soldier boy

Taken from home

Forced to fight a war

That's not his own

Chifusa and Kaede watched with warm smiles on their faces as Dustin finally ceased the infant’s crying as it fell asleep. He then handed the sleeping baby to the mother, who looks to him with a smile of gratitude.

“Thank you, kind sir.” The woman whispered to Dustin, who nods and walks to Chifusa and Kaede.

“You said I will be a great mother someday, but you are definitely going to be a fine father as well.” Chifusa said teasingly, to which Dustin looks to her with a smile. Once their eyes met, their faces got beet red, their hearts racing a bit. But they both realized the moment and calmed themselves.

“Uh…right.” Dustin said, coughing, but Kaede noticed the signs of romance.

“Oh? Is that love I’m smelling?” Kaede said rather teasingly, making the two stutter like a bunch of idiots.

“Sh-shut up!” Chifusa said in defense, making Kaede giggle.

“Uh… right. Uh—how about we get something to eat?” Dustin said as Chifusa nodded, fishing for her coin bag again, only to find it empty.

“I gave the last of our money to that boy earlier.” Chifusa said in realization, making Dustin sigh while Kaede was outraged by this.

“Geez! And you said, “Have faith and follow me” earlier.” Kaede said a bit angry, but Dustin managed to calm her down.

“Now, now, Kaede. They always say “The samurai who hasn’t eaten still hold his toothpick high”, right?” Dustin asked, but Kaede was not having it.

“You can’t fight on an empty stomach!” Kaede said to Dustin, who just crossed his arms as she looked to Chifusa. “You and Dustin-kun both left the village knowing you’d be on the run, yet you’ve already ran out of money?!” Kaede said, sounding rather sageful, much to both Chifusa and Dustin’s shock.

“You have to admit, she is correct on that.” Dustin said, making her busty comrade look away, grumbling.

“How could you plan so carelessly?!” Kaede asked Chifusa, and Dustin had an idea to get some cash.

“If I may, I have a solution.” Dustin said, getting the attention of the two girls. “Though, what I’m about to suggest it going to sound rather extreme of me.”

“Well, if it’ll get us some money, we’re in for it.” Kaede said with hope in her tone. Just what exactly did Dustin have in mind? Well…

Dustin was in his Kitsune form, sitting as Kaede and Chifusa beside him while many people were in line in front of him.

‘ _O great Inari, if you’re watching this shameless display, then I pray you forgive me for what I’m doing!_ ’ Dustin thought to himself as he had a bowl in front of him for people to put money in.

“Everybody, step right up and have your prayers answered by this kitsune sent be the great kami herself, Inari. Place your payment in this bowl and pat his head ad you’re guaranteed to have a bright future ahead of you.” Kaede said as a woman placed a gold coin in the bowl and at Dustin’s head, to which he found great enjoyment of.

‘ _Dustin-kun, when you said this plan was extreme, you weren’t kidding.’_ Chifusa thought to herself as his plan seemed to work like a charm.

**(Later)**

Dustin, Kaede and Chifusa were at a restaurant enjoying some food. They’ve made more than enough money to have a buffet fit for a king.

“Wow, Dustin-kun! That idea of yours worked like a charm.” Kaede said, who was eating at a slower pace, still ashamed of his plan.

“Though, I’m still shocked that you were posing as a kitsune sent by Inari.” Chifusa said, making Dustin groan.

“I know. I just hope Inari herself forgives me for such an action. Truly unethical on my part.” Dustin said as he ate.

“We still managed to get this food.” Kaede said to Dustin, trying o making him feel better. Chifusa was counting the money they’ve collected when Kaede managed grabbed it, confusing both Chifusa and Dustin.

“What are you doing?” Chifusa asked Kaede.

“I’ll be holding on to this money.” Kaede said as she placed the money into her clothes for safe keeping. “We have a big journey ahead of us, and you tend to act on a whim.” Kaede said, sounding like she was the one taking the lead.

‘ _Why do I get the feeling that’s going to end terribly?_ ’ Dustin thought to himself with a sweat drop and a deadpan look on his face as Chifusa was fuming over this.

“How rude! You’re just an attendant!” Chifusa said, getting the attention of everybody present. Kaede however was not backing down.

“Well, that’s exactly why I’ll be in charge of the money.” Kaede said, Chifusa then looks to Dustin.

“Dustin-kun, back me up here.” Chifusa said to Dustin, but he was to nervous about the whole thing.

“Uh, I’d rather not get involved in this.” Dustin said with a hint of nervousness in his tone. Chifusa and Kaede stared at each other for a brief moment before Chifusa gave in and continued eating.

“I’m impressed you came up with that idea to earn us some money earlier, Dustin-kun.” Kaede said to Dustin.

“Well, much like you, I am an attendant.” Dustin said, his words making Kaede blush and Chifusa look to him. “Besides, I’ve been with you two ever since childhood.” Dustin said before looking to Chifusa.

“If memory serves me well, you were such a troublesome tomboy.” Dustin said, making Chifusa blush at such words.

“Yeah, I remember that too.” Kaede said, joining in on the reminiscing/teasing. “You were so naughty and reckless, you made us worry all the time.”

“But of course, whenever she did get herself in a bit of a pinch, she always had me to protect her.” Dustin said to Kaede, who just giggled at the memory. Dustin then looks to Chifusa. “Remember the day when we first met?”

**Flashback**

**A young Chifusa was on the ground, trying to hold back tears as a young Kagefusa and a bunch of other girls loomed over her.**

“Yes. That day you stood up for me. How could I forget?”

**A young Dustin walks towards the young bullies, shinai at the ready.**

**“If you want to mess with somebody, try me on for size!” Young Dustin said, getting their attention.**

**“You best mind your own business!” Young Kagefusa said rudely to the boy, but he was not backing down.**

**“Either you step away from her, or I’ll make you suffer!” Young Dustin growled, but young Kagefusa grinned.**

**“Oh? Then do your worst. Get him!” Yong Kagefusa said one of the girls ran to him, but young Dustin did a sidestep, lowered his shinai and tripped the girl over. Young Kagefusa went wide eyed in shock at this, but was not going to back down. The rest of her gang ran to him, but they were dealt with quickly with his shinai, knocking them on their rears, leaving Kagefusa the last man standing.**

**Dustin looked to Kagefusa, who was too shocked to do anything. He aimed his Shinai, did a stance, and glared to the girl.**

**“Last chance to back down.” Dustin said, and Kagefusa did the smart thing as she and her gang ran off in fright. Dustin then looks to Chifusa, who looks at him with amazement as he approaches her. “Are you alright?”**

**Chifusa just was just speechless, her face red as she looked to her savior. She snaps out of her stupor and nods her head.**

**“Thank you for saving me. My name is Chifusa Manyuu.” Chifusa said, but then recognized his face. “Wait. Aren’t you the son of the legendary Miura Anjin?”**

**Dustin nods while bowing. “Yes, I am.” Dustin said before he kneels in front of her.**

**“I promise I will be your unyielding shield, now and forever. As long as I continue to draw breath, whoever is foolish enough to harm you will be met with severe punishment by my hand.” Dustin said, his words making Chifusa blush.**

**End Flashback**

“When I made that promise, I have every intention to keep it.” Dustin said, Chifusa’s face was beet red by his loyalty and commitment. Her heart raced to great speeds for some odd reason unbeknownst to her.

“True. After that, Sister and everyone else practically avoided me when you were at my side.” Chifusa said as she continued to east.

“Yes, you were like a seasoned warrior even at a young age.” Kaede said, her nostalgic smile still present.

“I swore I would be your unyielding shield and your unwavering sword.” Dustin said as he held his katana. “As long as I continue to draw breath, nobody that harms you is safe from my blade.” Dustin said with a smile as he put his sheathed katana back down.

“You truly are committed.” Kaede said, her face blushing at his words.

“Alright, let’s leave.” Chifusa said as she and Dustin rose up.

“Bill please!” Kaede called out. Once the tab was paid, the three were out. But while they weren’t looking, two women walked out, following the three. But they were in for a surprise as Chifusa and Kaede went behind the women while Dustin stood in front of them.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? A couple of spies?” Dustin said, his kitsune eyes glared at the two women, scaring them a bit.

“Are you from the Manyuu?” Chifusa asked one of the two women. “They’re underestimating me if they send such weaklings.” Dustin the walks close to the two women, his claws sharpened, his monstrous gaze staring straight into their souls. “Tell sister this: If you want me, then get me yourself. I, Chifusa Manyuu, will fight you head-on.”

“And once my comrades release you, I suggest you run as fast as you can and never look back, unless you want to be ripped to pieces and your remains burnt to ashes.” Dustin warned the two women as Chifusa and Kaede released the two.

“You…! We won’t forget this!” One of the two women said in rage before the two ran off.

“I was planning to stay at an inn for the night, but given what’s happened, I doubt we’d be able to sleep in peace.” Chifusa said before looking to Kaede and Dustin. “Let’s head out.”

“Agreed. And I’ll bet they’ve sent some Yokai after us, too. So, we best keep our senses sharp.” Dustin said as the three walked off. What they didn’t realize however, as the walked off, a pair of glowing purple eyes was watching the trio from a high place.

* * *

**The next day**

Chifusa, Dustin and Kaede had arrived at a peaceful looking town.

“It’s Chikuba Village!” Kaede said in joy.

“Truly a sight.” Dustin said with a smile.

“We have to find an inn! An inn! We can finally sleep with a roof over our heads and a futon under our backs! This, place is known for its boar meat hotpot!” Kaede beamed in joy, but Chifusa was against the whole idea, and Dustin was too.

“Kaede, I hate to burst your bubble, but I don’t think that is the best idea.” Dustin said, making Kaede look to hi in shock.

“What? Why not?” Kaede asked, clearly sad about what she was hearing.

“Something smells bad, and there might be assassins lying in wait for us like the other day.” Chifusa said to Kaede.

“And during the night, I couldn’t help but feel that we were being watched. Meaning it could probably be a Yokai on our tails.” Dustin said, agreeing with Chifusa. Kaede wasn’t going to have it so she glomped herself onto Chifusa’s back and begged the two to reconsider like a stubborn child.

“No! Don’t be like that! I want a bed, a bath and a hotpot!” Kaede pleaded, and Dustin watched this with a deadpan look.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake, Kaede! Do you hear yourself?! You sound like a child!” Dustin said to Kaede, who just ignored him. “Kaede, must I pry you off?!” Dustin asked when a suddenly an old man overheard the conversation.

“Pardon me.” The old man said to the three, catching their attention. “Are you looking for an inn? Follow this road, and you’ll hit a wonderful inn with great food. You should give it a try.” The old man said, and Kaede was hopeful that this was true.

‘ _I feel that this may be a trap._ ’ Dustin thought as Kaede begged Chifusa, who eventually gave in. “Our utmost gratitude, good sir.” Dustin thanked the old man before the three walked off. A small bird flew to the old man, to which he held out his hand for the bird to land on.

“Those two young women that young man was with, they must be concubines of his.” The old man said to the little bird. “Now then.”

Chifusa, Dustin and Kaede arrived at the inn, which looks like it hasn’t seen any maintenance for a month or two.

“It looks run-down.” Kaede said, rather disappointed.

“Excuse us.” Dustin called out, and he got a reply.

“Coming.” A feminine voice called out, and who they saw next was the same brown-haired woman from yesterday. “Welcome.” The woman said to the trio, who were surprised to see the woman.

“It’s you!” Dustin said in surprise.

“Oh, we met you the other day.” Chifusa said to the woman, just as surprised at Dustin and kaede were.

Inside the inn, the woman named Okami was pouring tea.

“Please excuse my excessive actions at the market.” Okami said, quite embarrassed of the incident.

“To think you were the landlady of an inn…” Chifusa said

“Please take your time and relax.” Okami said to the three.

“Thank you so much, Okami-san.” Dustin said with a bow, making the woman giggle and blush a little. Kaede and Chifusa laid down, Chifusa was on her back while Kaede was on her stomach. Dustin however just sat upright.

“How long has it been since I’ve smelt tatami mats?” Kaede asked in utter euphoria. “Chifusa-sama, Dustin-kun, why don’t you guys try it too?”

“My breasts would be in the way, so I can’t.” Chifusa said, unknowing that her words made Kaede upset, so out of rage, Kaede was pulling on Chifusa’s leg. “Ow, ow! Sorry! I forgot!” Chifusa yelped in pain. But the attack ceased when both Kaede and Chifusa noticed Dustin was missing.

“Dustin-kun?” Kaede called out, she opened a window and sure enough, she saw him outside near a stream. He seemed to be in great thought about something. “There he is.”

Chifusa ran and spotted him. “How did he go by unnoticed? What is he even doing down there?” Chifusa said as she jumped down and walked to Dustin.

“Just needed some fresh air, if that’s what you were wandering.” Dustin said, surprising Chifusa. How could he have noticed her. Chifusa just brushed off her surprise and sat next to him, noticing the look of deep though on his face.

“Don’t you fell that something is off?” Dustin asked Chifusa, who just raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” Chifusa asked in confusion.

“I feel that we may have fallen into a trap.” Dustin said, looking to the inn. “I’m not sure if my senses are accurate, but I get the feeling that something is a little off.”

“Oh, come on. I think you need a little relaxation. That might calm your nerves a bit.” Chifusa patted Dustin’s back, but he still seemed hesitant. Eventually, he let out a sigh and gave in.

“Very well. But I’m keeping my guard up.” Dustin said as he and Chifusa went to walk back into the inn.

**(Later)**

It was late evening, and dinner was made. Kaede was right about one thing earlier, the boar hotpots were exquisite, so good that one bite is enough to send your taste buds on cloud nine, if Kaede’s reaction was of any indication.

“Wow!” Kaede said in pure bliss. Kaede and Chifusa were eating, save for Dustin who said he wasn’t hungry at the moment. “This boar meat pot is delicious!” Kaede said as she indulged herself.

“Thank you.” Okami said with a bow.

“This inn is as great as the old man said it was.” Chifusa said.

“I had my doubts from its dismal appearance, but I’m very happen we came in!” Kaede blurted out, but thankfully Dustin came up behind her and whacked her head with his sheathed katana.

“For heaven’s sake, woman! Do you not think before you speak?!” Dustin said as Kaede groaned in pain, rubbing her head. Dustin then looks to Okami. “Please do forgive her idiocy”

“Are you sure you’re not hungry, Dustin-kun? Hopefully Kaede doesn’t eat it all.” Chifusa said to Dustin, who just nods to his companion.

“I’m absolutely certain. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be outside.” Dustin said before stepping out.

“Is your friend okay? He seems a little distant.” Okami asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I’ll speak to him.” Chifusa said as she walked outside where a hot spring was, and Dustin was only a few feet away from her. “Dustin-kun? Are you alright?”

“F-fine.” Dustin stuttered, this seemed to raise Chifusa’s suspicions, so she sat next to him.

“You know you stutter when you lie. What’s on your mind?” Chifusa said, but then noticed Dustin’s cheeks go red for some reason. He then looks to Chifusa, nervous for whatever reason.

“Chifusa…we…we’ve known each other…for a while, haven’t we?” Dustin asked Chifusa, who nods in response.

“Of course. What brought this up?” Chifusa said as she then saw Dustin place a hand on her leg, now it was her turn to blush.

“Ever since that night you were shot, I thought I lost you for good.” Dustin said, his face blushing a deeper shade of red now. “I don’t know what I would do if you were gone.” Dustin’s words made Chifusa heart race a bit.

“W-well…I’m here, aren’t I?” Chifusa said, trying to lighten the mood, but Dustin then moved his hand to her cheek, Chifusa was now redder than before.

“Chifusa…there really i-is no easy way…for me to say this. And…I-I understand if you deny this. But…” Dustin said, his eyes now meeting Chifusa’s, their breaths hitched, their hearts racing in unison. “I…I…I” Dustin stuttered, but Chifusa knew what he was going to say. Now it was Chifusa’s turn to surprise him, so she ceased his stuttering by locking her lips with his. Dustin was surprised, to shocked to do anything. Chifusa then releases her lips from his, smiling to him.

“You’re admitting your feelings for me, correct?” Chifusa asked, but Dustin’s red face answered her question. “Well, I share your feelings as well.” Chifusa placed her hands on his shoulders. “Ever since the day we met as children, I immediately felt this desire towards you, as preposterous as it sounds.” Chifusa said, and Dustin breathed out a sigh of relief.

“At last. I was able to get that off my chest.” Dustin said as Dustin kissed Chifusa again, who embraced it as she wrapped her arms around him. While they weren’t looking, Kaede was watching the whole scene, red in the face while smiling as she watched the make out session unfold. After a good minute, the two separated.

**(Later)**

Kaede was resting on her back, her stomach full.

Dustin and Chifusa were sitting next to each other as Okami was setting everything away.

“I’ve already prepared your bath, so please enjoy.” Okami said to Chifusa, who nods.

“Kaede, let’s go.” Chifusa said to Kaede, but was too busy enjoying herself.

“Go ahead, I’ll follow later.” Kaede said, making Chifusa and Dustin sigh at this.

“I suppose it’s just you and me then.” Dustin said as he and Chifusa walked to the spring. Kaede then started to have a little idea.

“Landlady, can I use your kitchen?” Kaede asked Okami, confusing her.

“I don’t mind, but why?” Okami asked in confusion.

“Well, you know…” Kaede said, her usual mischievous side showing.

“I’ll take you there in a moment.” Okami said as she looked to the remains of food. “But, my, my, you didn’t leave a single bite.”

“You made a great meal. But I managed to leave some for Dustin-kun.” Kaede said as she was playing with a bird in its cage.

“I’m glad to hear that.”

* * *

**With Dustin**

Dustin was at the male side which separated the female side of the wall.

“Ah, nice.” Dustin sighed as he seemed to relax in the warm water when suddenly, he heard Chifusa scream and moaning a bit, knowing fully well what was going on. “Oh dear, sounds like Kaede is at it again.” Dustin said before he felt something was off again. Trusting his senses, he his katana he brought with him, should things get bad.

* * *

**With Chifusa**

Chifusa managed to get Kaede off of her as she was sucking on her breasts for some odd reason. But she then noticed Kaede was in some kind of trance-like state. Chifusa then felt a little funny herself.

“What’s happening? I feel dizzy all of a sudden.” Chifusa said, trying her best to gain her composure.

“What seems to be wrong, ladies?” Okami asked, naked and waking towards the two.

“Landlady.” Chifusa said in confusion.

“Seems the drug is taking effect.”

‘ _Damn it, she put something in our meal._ '

“This mysterious drug eludes the taste buds of even the shogunate’s finest poison testers. I can’t blame you for not noticing it.” Okami said as she noticed Kaede’s state. “Looks like your companion has already lot her mind. As expected of a big breasted woman from the main family; you put her in that state without even having to try. I’m jealous.”

“I thought I smelt something off in the food.” Dustin said as he jumped over the wall, glaring towards Okami, his katana drawn and at the ready. “I knew it. I knew I sensed something off from this place.” Dustin said, but Okami smirked.

“So, the rumors are true. You are a half-blooded kitsune.” Okami’s words didn’t surprise him.

“Let me guess. You’re an assassin from the Manyuu, correct?” Dustin asked Okami, to which she chuckled.

“My, how perceptive.” Okami said as her breasts swung like pendulums. “Did you know? Using this technique too much will leave me with saggy breasts?” Okami asked as her breasts continued to swing back and forth.

“Manyuu Assassin Technique: Breast Illusion.” Dustin said as he saw the entranced Kaede.

“Correct. And I have a special someone to take care of you.” Okami said as a cawing sound was heard. Something then swooped to Dustin, who just dodged out of the way. The thing made itself known once it perched itself on Okami’s shoulder. It resembled a crow with three legs, three eyes that glowed purple, and a beaded necklace around its neck that had the Manyuu clan symbol on the center bed.

“I knew I smelt a yokai here.” Dustin said, his katana in hand ready to strike.

* * *

**_ Yokai Entry _ **

**_ _ **

**_ Name: Yatagarasu _ **

**_ Yokai that serve as divine judges that determine if the departed is worthy for paradise or doomed for eternal damnation. When the caw of a Yatagarasu is heard, it is a sheer sign that death is imminent. _ **

* * *

“A yatagarasu.” Chifusa said in shock as the yatagarasu flies towards Dustin and attacks, but Dustin dodges the attack.

“Algright you three legged pidgeon. Time to roast your feathered ass!” Dustin said as he charged at the bird yokai, ready to strike.

“While my feathered friend deals with your companion, you will disappear into the breasts of Sukhavati!” Okami said as her breasts swung aback and forth rapidly. “The drug and shaking breasts cause one to hallucinate. It is said that those under its effect will die immersed I ecstasy and pleasure.”

“Damn you!” Dustin growled as he continued to dodge the yatagarasu’s attacks.

Chifusa was definitely under the effects of Okami’s technique. ‘ _Such beautiful breasts. I can’t take my eyes off of them._ ’ Chifusa thought, unwilling to take her eyes off of Okami.

“Dammit!” Dustin growled as his blade clashed with the yaragarasu’s talons, but then the yatagarasu snatched the sword from his hands. “Alright, I believe it’s high time we pluck this bird’s feathers one by one.” Dustin growled as balls of fire appeared on his palms before he threw them at the bord yokai, but it evaded with ease.

Dustin then looks to Okami, then to Chifusa who was completely under her spell and Okami was about to land the blow. “Okay lady, how about we turn up the heat?” Dustin said before snapping his fingers, causing a ring of fire to appear around Okami, snapping Chifusa out of her trance. The Yatagarasu flies towards Dustin, who slashed at the bird with his claws, making the yokai caw in agony before disappearing in a plume of black mist and feathers.

“A clever save, boy! But a woman like your friend here has no right to be the Manyuu successor.” Okami yelled as she prepared to strike Chifusa down, but Dustin punches her away and before lending Chifusa his katana.

“You know what to do.” Dustin said to Chifusa, who nods and takes the katana before slashing at Okami’s chest. Okami’s breast shrank to D-cups, while Chifusa’s grew even more, moaning as her breasts increased. Her nipples quivered slightly before small drops of mile gathered on them. This sight had Dustin blushing like crazy, but he looked away out of modesty.

“I stole them again.” Chifusa said as Kaede then tackled her and started sucking on her nipple again.

“Oh dear, not again.” Dustin said as he tried to pry Kaede off of Chifusa, but the girl just wouldn’t budge. Thankfully, Dustin managed to knock her out by bopping her head with his katana’s scabbard. They heard Okami groan. They saw her rubbing her head in slight pain before she looked to her breasts.

“My breasts…” Okami said as touched her bosom, which were no longer saggy.

“It seems you fixed her problem.” Dustin said to Chifusa, who got up and walked to Okami.

“I can show you ways to keep them from sagging again.” Chifusa offered to Okami, who was entranced by Chifusa’s body. She then places her head between Chifusa’s bosom

"Th-Thank you…" she said "Can I make it up to you?" Chifusa thought about it for a moment. She then looks to Dustin, an idea popped into her head.

“Well…” Chifusa said before whispering into her hear, Okami then blushed madly. “Dustin-kun? Could you come here?” Dustin was confused, but he did as instructed.

“Yes-Chifus--” Dustin said before Chifusa pinned him down, a look of lust on her face. “Wh-what is this?” Dustin asked as Okami suddenly wrapped her slightly shrunken breasts around Dustin’s dick, making him gasp out in shock.

“I figured we’d have a little fun.” Chifusa said as Okami continued to titty fuck Dustin. Dustin would have objected, but the sensation of Okami’s soft breastflesh around his shaft made him moan.

"My breasts." She said while shaking them "They haven't been this firm since I was a girl…” Okami said as she noticed Dustin’s moaning.

“I noticed the blush you had while staring at my chest, Dustin-kun.” Chifusa said, shaking her bosoms close to Dustin’s face. Dustin’s stomach growled, surprising the two girls.

“Oh my, you still haven’t eaten, have you?” Okami asked, to which Dustin blushed in embarrassment, but Chifusa had an idea.

“I think I have an idea.” Chifusa said, squeezing her breasts, making milk ooze out of her nipples. Chifusa the placed Dustin’s head to her lap, positioning her right breasts. “I don’t know if you’re into this sort of thing, but I can’t have you starve yourself.” Chifusa said as Dustin blushed madly. “So please, drink from me.” Dustin was too shocked to say, but his hunger got the better of him, so he latched onto her nipple and sucked, making Chifusa blush madly as Dustin drank from her. Okami found this sight both cute and arousing.

"He actually looks kind of cute like that." Okami said, her breasts still shaking on Dustin’s dick before she reached down and tickled his balls.

"Okami-san…" Dustin moaned "I'm going to cum…"

"Go ahead." Okami said "Cover my tits!” As she shook her chest a few more times till Dustin felt himself contracting. With one final moan, he blasted Okami in the face with ropes upon ropes of semen.

"Oh my. So much came out." Okami said as she hungrily lapped up his cum "So salty."

Dustin then release his lips from Chifusa’s nipple, signifying that he’s had his fill.

“Oh? Has my little baby had enough?” Chifusa said teasingly, making Dustin blush madly out of embarrassment.

“Awww. I think momma’s little baby boy is getting flustered.” Okami teased a bit as well, making Dustin even redder now. Okami leaned against the wall, her breasts sagging down "Chifusa, come here… lay on top of me." 

Chifusa walked up and gradually laid on top of her, Okami wraps her arms ad legs around her while also pressing her lips against his. This shocked Chifusa for a moment, but she gave in. Dustin saw this and his member went hard again.

“Hope you’ve got another round, handsome.” Chifusa said as she and Okami spread their lower lips, but Dustin had an idea of his own. He walks to the two and shoved his dick between the two women’s pussies.

" **UGH!** " Both Okami and Chifusa groaned

"Naughty, naughty!" Okami moaned "Never even thought of something like this before!"

“Yeah. First for me too.” Chifusa moaned as she and Okami both started kissing again. This display had Dustin thrust between the two women even further with a bit more force.

" **AH YES!** " Okami moaned "Don’t stop! This is too good!"

Both their chests jiggled each time Dustin thrusted between the two. Okami's breast swayed around, but not like they used to, they remained firm and close to her body, wobbling perfectly instead of flopping about. Chifusa sucked onto Okami’s breasts, making the woman moan.

" **AHH!** Yes! Harder!" Okami begged "suck them harder!” Milk started collecting on the tips of Chifusa’s nipples, leaking out due to the pleasure she was receiving.

"I don't know if I can last much longer." Dustin grunted, thrusting harder than before.

“Then let it out, stud!” Chifusa mosned.

"Cum for us! **CUMMMM!** " Okami yelled as she and Chifusa moaned, their pussies gushing while Dustin shot loads of semen between the two. But not only did Chifusa cum, her tits jiggled and shot off milk like little geysers, soaking Okami in a shower of breast milk. After their orgasms subsided, the three fell in exhaustion, panting heavily and sweating profusely. Okami and Chifusa laid beside Dustin, sharing a passionate kiss with one another.

"You three…may stay as long as you like." Okami smiled to Chifusa and Dustin "No charge."

"As wonderful as that sounds." Chifusa smiled "we'll have to leave in the morning, it's too dangerous to stay."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Okami frowned before she placed one of Dustin's hand on one of her breasts. "Promise to come visit again, I won't try to kill you next time." Okami said, to which Dustin kissed her for one final time.

"You have our word, Okami." Dustin smiled to Okami, who was so happy she placed his head between her breasts.

“Thank you so much.” Okami said, tears rolling down her face. “Never forget me.”

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Okami is reading a list of techniques to prevent her body from sagging and, as well as a bra, that should support her big tits and keep them firm. Okami put on the bra, and it was a perfect fit.

“Perfect.” Okami said, last night’s romp still fresh on her mind. ‘ _I hope you three stay safe._ ’

The little bird flew into the old man’s hand.

“I see, she failed.” The old man said to the bird, somehow understanding it. “So… where are they?” The old man asked the bird, who didn’t answer. “I see.” The old man said before someone kicks him. The one who kicked him was Kagefusa, wearing an inflatable bra.

“You damn useless fool!” Kagefusa said as Katame and his fearsome five approached. Katame had a black blindfold around his eyes, his eyes were permanently damaged.

“We searched everywhere, but there’s no fucking trace of them!” Aka growled in rage.

“Perhaps we should try again.” One of Kagefusa’s goons said.

“That will only be a waste of time. But no matter where they run off to, we’ll find them.” Katame said as his fists clenched in anger. ‘ _Know this, you halfblooded bastard child! When I find you, I’ll make you suffer for what you did to me!_ ’

“Still pissed about losing your sight to Dustin?” Kagefusa asked her comrade, who was to upset to answer.

“More than you know, Kagefusa.” Osoroshi said to Kagefusa. “What that half-blood did to him truly scarred his pride deeply.”

* * *

**With Chifusa, Kaede and Dustin**

Chifusa was reading her scroll, trying to find something, but seemed to have no luck.

“Anything?” Dustin asked his comrade, but before she could answer, they heard Kaede calling out.

“Guys!” Kaede called out, running to the two. “That was mean! How could you leave me behind?”

“You wouldn’t stop playing around with the village kids.” Chifusa said to Kaede.

“I wasn’t playing with them! I was punishing them! Right after seeing my chest, those little brats said it looked like chopping board or a washboard!” Kaede said in slight anger at the memory.

“Oh, come now, Kaede. They’re just kids.” Dustin said before approaching Kaede. “Besides, I think you’re even more attractive with your chest as it is now.” Dustin’s words made Kaede blush. “A woman is a woman, regardless of her chest size. I’ve never been picky when it comes to breast sizes.”

Chifusa also blushed at his words, but she also had a warm smile.

“Thank you, Dustin-kun.” Cifusa said, catching his attention. “If you hadn’t come to my aid, I might have been defeated by the Breast illusion.”

“No need. I’m as much of an attendant as Kaede is. And I did vow to protect you with my life, didn’t I?” Dustin said as Kaede noticed that Chifusa’s breasts got bigger.

“Say, they got even bigger, didn’t they? I’m so jealous.” Kaede said as Dustin looked to Chifusa.

“By the way, have you learned something from the scroll?” Dustin asked.

“Yes. I’ve learned why I’ve been absorbing breasts.” Chisfusa said as she stuffed the scroll back into her cleavage. That’s because of Breast Flow.”

“Breast flow?” Kaede asked in confusion.

“This skill allows one to freely control breasts, like pouring water from one container to another. Of all the Manyuu arts, it’s among the most hidden. It seems…I’ve unknowingly attained this skill.” Chifusa explained, and Dustin seemed to understand.

“But from what has transpired so far, you can only steal breasts but not return them.” Dustin said, making Chifusa nod and Kaede get down.

“But one day, I will. To that end, there’s somewhere I need to go.” Chifusa said, and Dustin new the one place that held such secrets.

“The Munamori village!” Dustin said in realization.

“Isn’t Munamori the birthplace of your mother, Chikumi Munamori?” Kaede asked Chifusa.

“There lies the knowledge behind breast flow.” “Kaede, I will master Breast Flow. Develop my breasts and share them out. I will right this society based on breasts.”

“Then we best be on our way. Who know what else the Manyuu have to throw at us?” Dustin said as the three were off. But as the moved, the white fox watched the three depart.


	3. Shake what your mamma gave you

**Hiya folks, and welcome to chapter two of Kitsune of Manyuu.**

**Now, as I said in the previous chapter, there will be some minor OC in this, and there will be a harem involved.**

**Also, I do not own Manyuu Hikenchou by any means, I only own my OCs in this story. Also, I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that there will be Yokai in this story. Some that exist in real life, and some of my own making.**

**Harem Includes: Chifusa, Manyu, Kaede, Kagefusa Manyuu, Ouka, Oiso, and at least two female OCs. I may or may not add more.**

**Anyway, let’s get to it.**

“Talking”

‘ _Thinking_ ’

“ **YELLING** ”

** Flashback **

**_ Yokai Bio _ **

Singing

* * *

**Shake what your mamma gave you!**

* * *

In a village at night, a bunch of girls were jiggling they’re breasts to who appears to be the village elder.

“Chief, how are mine?” One girl asked the chief before being bumped aside by another.

“No, look at mine! Aren’t they perfect?” The girl asked the chief, who seemed to be more annoyed than excited.

“Yeah, they are, just perfect.”

“You’re just saying that. Please, take a good look!”

“If you’re waiting for Kayo, she’ll be here soon. You’ll end up with a wrinkled face if you frown all the time.” The girls said to the chief, but he had enough.

“Quiet!” The chief roared before walking to a spot with Kayo’s name on it. “She’s an hour late for her costume coordination! How could I not worry?”

“Don’t worry. Kayo’s breasts will easily win the lord over.”

“That’s right.”

The chief calmed down a bit, but still worried.

“Victory is only given to those who are careful. We have to increase her sex appeal as much as possible by minimizing her clothing.” The chief said before a man stormed in, worry in his expression.

“Chief! Kayo’s…Kayo’s…” The man stammered, and the chief was worried even more now.

The chief and a few of the women arrived to where Kayo is, the chief held Kayo in worry.

“Kayo!” The chief said to the fallen Kayo, the girl’s eyes fluttered open.

“Chief.” The chief was relieved to see that she was unharmed, but when he noticed her chest, he was mortified.

“Kayo! Your…your breasts… your breasts have…shrunk!” The chief said, and kayo noticed her now small chest.

“My breasts… my beautiful breasts!” Kayo wept, disheartened at the loss of her breasts. “No! this can’t be happening! Give me back my breasts!”

As Kayo was having a breakdown, the chief was fearful, knowing what could have caused this tragic event.

“T-this is the…Breast Disappearance.” The chief said in fear. But unbeknownst to the chief and his attendants, a pair of glowing purple eyes was watching them.

* * *

Chifusa, Dustin and Kaede were walking for a few days. Dustin seemed to be doing okay, but Chifusa and Kaede, not so much.

“Guys, I can’t go any further.” Kaede whined.

“Hold on a little longer, Kaede.” Dustin said to Kaede

‘ _The sooner we find a village, the better._ ’ Chifusa thought to herself.

“This as far as I can walk. Please carry me.” Kaede continued to whine.

‘ _Kami, please give me anything to shut her up!_ ’ Dustin thought to himself, his patience waning quickly.

“Show me your determination.” Chifusa said to her blonde comrade.

“What?! “Determination”?! Can you eat that!?” Kaede said, acting like a grade-A smartass. “We haven’t eaten in three days!”

‘ _I wander whose fault that is!_ ’ Dustin thought to himself in annoyance as Chifusa turned to Kaede, her patience worn out.

“This is your fault to begin with!” Chifusa snapped at Kaede, and Dustin looks to Kaede.

“She is right, you know. You were the one responsible for our funding. But you bragged and boasted, and who exactly ended up losing all our money?!” Dustin said to Kaede, who just looks away from Chifusa and Dustin’s gaze.

“How long are you two going to dwell on the past! It’s annoying!” Kaede said, but Dustin growled, making Kaede back down.

“In any case, let’s head into town and find ourselves a job.”

* * *

After some walking, the trio head into a town and search for a job for both Kaede and Chifusa, which leads them to a maid Café called Chichi Mirozu. Chifusa takes a job as a aid while Kaede was given the job as a dish washer.

Dustin was seated at a table, a look of dread on his face.

‘ _I can guarantee those two will be out of the job in the blink of an eye._ ’ Dustin thought as a maid walks to him, a smile on her face.

“Can I take your order, sir?” The maid asked, and Dustin nods.

“Yes. Just a cup of tea, please.” Dustin said to the maid.

“Coming right up, sir.” The maid writes his order before walking off to fill other customers orders.

“Of all the places for those two to find a job, it had to be here.” Dustin said with a sight before he looks and notices Chifusa in an orange maid uniform, tending to a female customer.

“Here you are.” Chifusa said to the woman, delivering a dish of Sake to her. The woman though seemed to be really drunk, if the redness on her face and half open eyes were of any indication. The woman notices Chifusa.

“Oh, you’re a new girl.” The woman slurred.

‘ _Oh boy._ ’ Dustin thought with a sweat drop.

“Yes, I am, My name’s Chifusa. Pleased to meet you.” Chidusa said, until the girl gets in Chifusa’s space.

“I love the innocent look.” The girl hiccupped “You’re totally my type.”

“Th-Thank you very much.” Chifusa said uncomfortably, but it only got worse when the woman get to Chifusa’s chest. Dustin watched, worried that Chifusa would do something she may regret later.

“You’ve got great breasts,” She said before placing her hands on Chifusa’s rear, much to Chifusa’s discomfort “and a pretty nice butt too.”

Dustin decides to save Chifusa any further humiliation and walks to the woman’s table before tapping the drunken woman’s shoulder, getting her attention.

“Pardon me, my drunken friend. But do keep in mind that this establishment has rules that everybody must abide.” Dustin said to the drunk woman, making her pout.

“Aw, fine.” The woman before ceasing her assault on Chifusa and taking her seat.

“Thanks, Dustin-kun.” Chifusa then walks off, continuing to take orders fro customers, and Dustin walks back to his able, taking his seat. Dustin then sees the maid walk with his order in hand.

“You’re tea, sir.” The maid said, placing the cup before walking off. Dustin lifts the cup, taking a sip.

“Hey, didn’t you hear? The Breast Disappearance happened again!” a voice said, making Dustin turn to see a group of five girls at one table.

‘ _Breast Disappearance?_ ’ Dustin gets up and walks to the group. “Pardon my intrusion, but what is this about “Breast Disappearance”?” Dustin asks the girls, who notice him.

“Well, it’s hit ten girls from this neighborhood.” One of the five said to him.

“When a girl walks out alone at night, they’re breasts vanish.” Another girl said to him.

“Well, did these victims by any chance see anything while they were alone?” Dustin asked the girls, having a feeling that there was something behind this strange occurrence.

“Not from what I’ve heard. In fact, a friend of ours was a victim of the Breast Disappearance.” The girl said, pointing to a girl with short pink hair and a sad expression. Dustin looks to the girl.

“Oh, I’m truly sorry miss…” Dustin trailed off, the girl looks to him.

“Mimi.” The girl named Mimi said.

“Mimi, right. Well, did you hear anything that was off, or did you feel that you were being followed before the incident?” Dustin asked Mimi, who just shook her head in response.

“I didn’t hear anything, but I did feel like somebody was following me, but I just thought I was being paranoid.” Mimi said, and Dustin nods.

“I see. Well, I will leave you girls be.” Dustin said and was about to walk off, but Mimi grabbed for his hand, stopping him. Dustin looks to Mimi.

“We never got your name, sir.” Mimi said to Dustin.

“Dustin. And again, I do apologize for what you’ve been through, Mimi-chan.” Dustin said to Mimi, who was blushing a bit. “But I know that things will get better for you in the future. Trust me.” Dustin said to Mimi, her blush deepens and a smile forms on her face.

“Thank you.” And with that, Mimi releases Dustin’s hand, and Dustin walks back to his table, taking another sip of his coffee.

“Gentlemen! The moment you’ve all been waiting for!” The manager called out, catching everybody’s attention, including Dustin’s. Then, two lights shine down on two girls. One was Chifusa, but the other girl wore a pink maid uniform, had brown hair in pig tails, and her eyes were dark pink with heart-shaped pupils.

“Today’s dance party stars our finest and most popular girl, Sakura-chan!” The manager motioned to the girl named Sakura, who winks at the crowd. “And a pair of brand spanking new breasts, our other performer is Chifusa-chan!” The manager motions to Chifusa-who was embarrassed.

_‘Oh, this will not end well!_ ’ Dustin thought to himself.

“All right, start the music!” The manager called out, and just like that, music played, and strobe lights started flashing. Sakura was enthusiastic, enjoying the praise. Chifusa on the other hand was wanting to get this over with.

‘ _Those pigs better not lay a hand on Chifusa!_ ’ Dustin thought to himself, his anger slowly building up.

“Her awkwardness is delightful.” The man said, much to Chifusa’s dismay.

‘ _Bear with it Chifusa! Just bear with it!_ ’ Chifusa thought to herself Kaede was also watching Chifusa, feeling bad for her friend.

“Hey, girl. Spread your legs wider.” The man said, trying to spread Chifusa’s legs. Dustin saw this and was desperately fighting every fiber in his body to not grab his katana and slice the man’s head clean off his shoulders.

‘ _I’m giving you ten seconds to move your hands, you insufferable prude!_ ’ Dustin thought in anger as his hand went to his katana’s handle.

“S-Sir, please read the note on the wall.” Chifusa stammered, pointing to a parchment on a wall next to her which read “please do not touch the dancers.”

‘ _Nine, eight, seven, six…_ ’ Dustin counted in his head, his grip on his katana’s handle tightening as his anger built up even further.

“Who cares?” The man asked “Come on, spread those legs! There’s a tip in it for ya!” The man tried to spread Chifusa’s legs.

‘ _Please bear with it, Chifusa-sama_!’ Kaede thought, not knowing what to do.

‘ _Five, four…_ ’ Dustin continued his countdown, slowly drawing his katana from its scabbard.

“Hey, w-wait!” Chifusa said to the man, but her words only met deaf ears.

‘ _Three, two…_ ’ Dustin pulled further, his katana half-way from being unsheathed, his teeth clenched in anger. Thankfully, Kaede decided to intervene by slamming a bucket on the man’s head, breaking it in the process.

Dustin sheathes his katana, his anger diminishing before finishing his tea. ‘ _Just as I feared._ ’

* * *

**Time skip**

* * *

It was now officially nighttime; the trio were walking on a dirt path.

“I think this is as far as I can go.” Kaede said wearily. Kaede then collapsed. Dustin picks Kaede up and carries her. Chifusa then collapses not soon after.

“Dammit!” Dustin was worried for his two comrades. Dustin puts Kaede over his shoulder before picking up Chifusa, carrying her over his shoulder as well. “Hopefully there is a village nearby.” As Dustin walked, a pair of purple eyes was watching him.

* * *

**The next day**

The sun rises, and Dustin was sitting near a burnt-out fire, devoid of sleep as he watched over his two comrades. Suddenly, he notices a bunch of men walk to them, and they were accompanied by an older man.

“Oh, at last. Pardon me, sir, do you happen to know if there is a village nearby?” Dustin asked the elder man, who looks to Chifusa. He then turns his attention back to Dustin, nodding.

“Yes. Follow me.” The man said as Dustin liftted both Kaede and Chifusa and proceeded to follow the man.

**Later**

Dustin, Kaede and Chifusa were enjoying some rice offered by the man he encountered, though Chifusa and Kaede ate with fervor while Dustin ate at his own pace.

“Thank you, kind sir. Your assistance is very appreciated.” Dustin thanked the man.

“You’re welcome. I am Nyuuji’s chief, Yotahachi.” The man named Yotahachi said with a nod. Dustin looks to the girl besides him and notices the gloomy expression.

“Is something the matter, miss?” Dustin asked the girl, but looks to him, her sad expression never fading.

“Would you hear me out for a moment?”

“You have are attention, good sir.” Dustin said while Chifusa and Kaede still ate.

“Have you, by any chance, heard of the rumor’s that circulate around?” Yotahachi asked, confusing Kaede and Chifusa, but Dustin may have an idea on what Yotahachi meant.

“Rumor? Wait, you mean the Breast Disappearance I’ve heard about?” As Dustin mentioned this, Kaede and Chifusa did a spit take before looking to Dustin.

“B-Breast Disappearance?” Chifusa asked Dustin.

“So, you've heard the rumor?” Yotahachi asked Dustin.

“I’ve only heard about this strange occurrence yesterday.” Dustin said before turning his attention to the girl besides Yotahachi. “And if your expression is of any indication, I would say you fell victim to it as well, yes?” Dustin asked the girl, who started sniffling as tears started to slowly stream down her face.

“You are perceptive, my boy. The Breast Disappearance is a strange phenomenon affecting this area. Young women with beautiful breasts walk the streets alone at night and suddenly lose consciousness. When they awaken, their breasts have shrunk.”

"How can something so ridiculous happen?” Chifusa asked, finding this hard to believe.

“Well, I heard a group of girls talk about it yesterday, at the café.” Chifusa and Kaede look to Dustin. “In fact, one of them was a victim of this “Breast Disappearance” as well.”

“Did she mention her name, by any chance?” Yotahachi asked Dustin, who nods.

"She said her name was Mimi, if I can recall.” As soon as Dustin mentioned that, the girl’s expression was horrified, and Dustin noticed.

“Wait! Did you say Mimi?” The girl said, confusing Dustin for a bit.

“Yes. Do you know her?” Dustin asked, the girl was even sadder.

“Yes. Mimi is a friend of mine. Ever since she lost her breasts, she rarely left her house. She was shy, but she was every kind person. When she lost her breasts, it was like her whole world fell apart. I rarely hear from her nowadays.”

“Kayo here used to have the finest breasts in our village, one where great chests are in abundance. But as you guessed, Dustin-kun, her breasts are now merely average.” Yotahachi then pulls out a mural of a bustier Kayo while kayo was weeping. “Last year, during our trip to Edo, we had an artist paint her portrait as a souvenir.”

Dustin, Kaede and Chifusa were amazed at what they were seeing.

“Wow, they’re huge.” Jades gasped.

Dustin then turns his attention to Kayo.

“Kayo-san,” Kayo gives Dustin her undivided attention. “Before the incident, have you seen or heard something, or have you felt that you were being watched in any way?” Dustin asked Kayo.

“Well…” Kayo thought back on to the events.

**Flashback**

**Kayo was waling alone the night her chest vanished.**

“I did feel that I was being watched. At first, I justified at nerves, but that suspicion never faded.”

** Kayo seemed nervous during her trek. **

“But If I can recall…I did see something.”

**Kayo then looks over her shoulder, seeing a pair of purple eyes staring at her.**

“I know it sounds strange, but I saw purple colored eyes staring at me. But that was it before I lost consciousness.”

**End Flashback**

Kayo’s story made Dustin’s eyes go wide upon hearing the “purple eyes” part.

“Did you see the source of those eyes, by any chance?” Dustin asked, but Kayo shook her head.

“No.” Kayo said before sobbing again. “But that night is something I will never forget, no matter how hard I try!” As Kayo wept, Dustin walked to Kayo’s side, placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

“No need for tears, Kayo-san.” Kayo looks to Dustin, her eyes fresh with tears, “Whoever is responsible for this act will be met with justice. This, I promise.”

Kayo was so touched by Dustin’s words, so much so that she hugged him tightly, crying into is chest. “Th-Thank you…”

Chifusa and Kaede were watching the scene with smiles on their faces, but Chifusa began to think about the situation. ‘ _Don’t tell me this is the work of the Manyuu. They’re already all the way out here? And those purple eyes Kayo mentioned, could that be a Yokai?_ ’

“The truth is, after seeing your breasts, I wanted to ask something of you.” Yotahachi said to Chifusa, getting her attention. “In our region, Mie, there is an event known as the Breast Swing Festival.”

Dustin, dumbfounded by this, looks to Yotahachi, “The what festival?”

“It was created by our lord. This annual event is held in a different location each year. It’s a very joyous festival where we celebrate our love for breasts!” As Yotahachi mentioned this, Kaede, Cifusa and Dustin had deadpan looks on their faces.

‘ _What a fool. A foolish lord and his foolish people._ ’ Kaede and Chifusa thought.

“This year, this and the neighboring village are set to compete against each other. But with Kayo, our representative, in this appalling state…” Yotahachi explained, but Dustin seemed to catch Yotahachi’s point.

“Wait, don’t tell me. You want Chifusa to partake in this event in Kayo's stead, correct?” Dustin asked, to which Yotahachi nodded.

“Precisely.” As soon as Yotahachi said this, Chfusa rose from her spot.

“I think it’s time for me to leave.” Chifusa was about to walk off, but Dustin stopped her by grabbing her shoulder.

“Hold it! We can’t just leave!” Dustin said to Chifusa.

“Don’t tell me you’re ok with this!” Chifusa said to Dustin.

“Trust me, I’m not very fond of this idea either. But they managed to bring us here, so we should repay them.” Dustin said before looking to Kayo.

“You saw what happened at the Café!” Chifusa said.

“Yes, but had Kaede not intervened, I would have made things worse than they already were. I was dangerously close to making his head roll clean off his shoulders.” Dustin said to Chifusa as she still tried to struggle.

“I still refuse! I will never shake my breasts in public ever again!” Chifusa said, then Toyahachi decided to step in.

“But we found you collapsed on the road. You must be going through some tough times. Whichever village wins the event is promised a monetary reward on top of land tax reduction. Would you reconsider if we gave you that reward?” As soon as Yotahachi said this, Kaede beamed.

“Chifusa-sama, let’s reconsider!” Kaede said, but Chifusa still denied.

“My answer still stands.” Chifusa said, and Dustin then looks to Kayo before grinning and removing Chifusa from his grip.

“Very well, then. Let’s head out. Knowing fully well we have denied a favor from someone who so graciously offered to help us during our most desperate times.” Dustin said, making Chifusa look to him.

“Are you guilt tripping me?” Chifusa asked Dustin, but he didn’t let up.

“And not to mention the fact that I never kept my promise to Kayo and Mimi. Surely you know that whenever I make a promise, I have full intensions of keeping it.” As Dustin said this, Chifusa looked to Kayo, noticing her disheartened expression.

“Ugh…fine.” Chifusa groaned in defeat.

“YAY!” Kaede cheered in glee, but Chifusa glared at Dustin.

“I hate you…” Chifusa grumbled in anger.

“Love you too, dear.” Dustin said, patting her head.

**Later**

At the Magistrate’s Building, people from both villages have gathered to show the representatives for the Breast Swing Festival.

We will now be inspecting both side’ representatives for the Breast Swing! The representative for Nyuuji, come forth!” The Magistrate said, and Chifusa stepped forward, dressed in a white kimono that barely contained her breasts.

“The representative for Yachibe, come forth!” The Magistrate said, and the woman did so. She had dull green hair, Maroon colored eyes, luscious red lips, and a pair of J Cups that also barely fit in her kimono. The woman’s name was Toyo.

The Magistrate looks to Chifusa and was very suspicious.

“Yotahachi, who is that girl? I’ve never seen her before.”

“Chifusa is my distant relative undergoing housekeeper training at my home.” Yotahachi replied.

“Don’t spout such nonsense. There’s no way an outsider can participate!” The head of the opposing village called out.

“Now see here, sir! She has the qualifications as far as breast size is concerned, so why should origins matter?” Dustin asked the man.

“Besides, there are some uncontrollable circumstances behind this!” Toyahachi backed Dustin up. During this whole squabble, the Magistrate was looking at Chifusa with suspicion, then looks to Dustin before speaking again.

“Well, I don’t see a problem, Sugoroku. If there is no festival, our lord will be furious. I’ll make a special exception this time.” The magistrate said, much to Yotahachi’s relief. “There are two days until the festival. Both of you, get your breasts in top condition and fight to win!”

As the Magistrate spoke, Toyo and Chifusa were glaring at each other.

“Give our lord a spectacle he’ll never forget!” The Magistrate finished off

“I’ve already finished the preparations for your breast refinement.” Kaede said to Chifusa, making Dustin sigh, knowing what Kaede has in store.

* * *

**Time skip**

* * *

It was night, and Suguroku was chatting with a man who was sipping some Sake while two women were

“What in the heavens is the magistrate thinking?”

“Don’t fret Suguroku. You don’t see beautiful breasts like that very often.” The man said, enjoying himself.

“We’re cutting it too close! If this becomes public…” Sugoroku ranted.

“It’ll be fine. We’ll just make her sleep longer than usual. Enjoy it to your heart’s content, and…”

“The magistrate is going too far with this farce.” Replied Sugoroku

“We just need to win. Remember, your land tax will be reduced by ten percent.” The man reminded Sugoroku.

“Of course I remember.” Sugoroku said, still a bit worried.

“So then,” The village head turns to a man with long gray hair that obscured his eyes and dressed in a grayish kimono. “I’m counting on you.”

The man walks off, before turning to his superior. “I’ll be back by dawn.” And with that, the man walks off to do his mission.

“That man’s always so creepy.” Sugoroku muttered.

“However, he is skilled. He’ll take care of things.” The man said with confidence clear in his tone.

Sugoroku then began to think about Dustin.

“But that young man she’s accompanied with. Something tells me he’ll complicate things.” Sugoroku said.

“If he does, well… I have ways to ensure he doesn’t.” The man said before looking out the door, a pair of purple eyes visible through the darkness.

* * *

**With Chifusa**

Chifusa walked off to get some fresh air, she drank a bit too much Sake at the party over at Yotachiba’s place, so she went to a nearby well to get some water. But then a figure went behind her and went to knock her out, but Chifusa pulled out a dagger and stabbed her assailant’s hand, freeing her from the man’s grasp.

Chifus then splashed some water over her face. “That smell. A hypnotic, huh? I knew something as ridiculous as the Breast Disappearance couldn’t be true. I had my doubts,” Chifusa then notices a symbol on the man’s sword when he drew it, “but that sword proves it. You’re part of the Manyuu, aren’t you? Are you responsible for the Breast Disappearance?” Chifusa asked the assailant.

“I’ve caught me some big game, Manyuu Chifusa.” The assailant said, his eyes never looking away from his target. “You’ve saved me the trouble of looking for you. And as for your half-blooded friend…” The man said as Chifusa’s eyes widened.

“Dustin-kun!” Chifusa said in total worry.

“I have somebody to deal with him. Prepare to die, you damned Manyuu traitor.” And with that the two clashed their blades.

* * *

**With Dustin**

Dustin was alone in the woods, the noise and smell of Sake at Yotachiba’s place was getting to him.

“Awfully peaceful, isn’t it?” A voice said to him. Dustin looks behind him to see Kayo.

“Ah, Kayo-san. I didn’t expect you here.” Dustin said, then noticed Kayo looking down at her chest with a sad look on her face. “You’re still upset about losing your breasts?” Dustin asked Kayo, who just continued to stare at her chest.

“I would be lying if I said I wasn’t.” Kayo then looks to Dustin, “Dustin-kun, do I look displeasing now that I have small breasts?”

Dustin was surprised that Kayo would ask such a question.

“What brought this up?” Dustin asked, but Kayo didn’t answer. “W-well, If you want my honest opinion…” Kayo looks to him, “I would say you look no different.”

Dustin’s answer surprised Kayo.

“Kayo, most men in this world simply go crazy over a woman because of her appearance. But I’m more drawn by personality and character.” Dustin approaches Kayo and places a hand on her shoulder. “My father always told me, “woman is a woman, regardless of appearances”.”

Dustin’s words touched Kayo, so much so that she hugged Dustin tightly. “Thank you. I see why Chifusa chose you as her lover.”

“Huh? How did…” 

“Kaede told me.” Kayo said with a smile.

“Ah.” Dustin nodded with a sweat drop.

“Though, if I’m honest, I’m quite envious that she has a strong, caring man such as yourself.” Kayo said, looking away blushing.

“Well, I’m certain you’ll find your other half eventually.” Dustin said, but the moment was ruined when he felt a strange presence nearby. Dustin turns and draws his katana.

“Alright, whoever you are, you better come on out!” Dustin called out, but nobody showed up. “Don’t pretend I don’t notice you. So do not make me repeat myself!” Dustin called out again, this time a pair of purple eyes shone through a bush, making Kayo shiver. “Kayo, get behind me.”

Kayo did so, and from the bushes came…a small doll. This confused the two, but the doll’s eyes suddenly narrowed as its smile grew wickedly, cackling evilly.

“Oh shit!” Dustin cursed as the doll lunged at him, only for him to punch the doll away. “I had a feeling a Yokai would be here. And not just any Yokai, an Obake Ningyo.”

* * *

**_Yokai Entry_ **

_**Name: Obake Ningyo** _

_**A doll that becomes a type of Tsukumogami yokai once it reaches the age of 100 years. The disposition depends on how it was treated before becoming a yokai. If treated with great care and utmost respect, then it becomes a good Obake Ningyo. But if mistreated, or even discarded carelessly, then it becomes an evil Obake Ningyo driven by vengeance and hatred towards the living. Its first victim is usually the one that mistreated or disowned it.** _

* * *

The Obake Ningyo pulls out a dagger as it grinned with malicious killing intent.

“I always hated dolls, and I still hate them.” Dustin shuddered a bit.

“Now half-blood… **LET’S PLAY!** ” The Obake Ningyo lunged at Dustin again, it’s dagger at the ready. But Dustin was quick enough to block the blade and kick it away. Dustin then noticed a familiar mark on the doll’s midsection.

“That marking. That’s the mark of the Manyuu. Are you responsible for the breast disappearance?” Dustin growled.

The Obake Ningyo just cackles in response.

“I wish! That’s my partner’s job. Not that it matters!” The Obake Ningyo then looks to Kayo. “Oh? What have we here? Aren’t you that girl me and my partner struck a few days prior? Last I recall, you used to be the champion of this place for the Breast Swing Festival.” Kayo was saddened by those words, and Dustin growls furiously.

“Kayo! Get back to the village. I’ll deal with this little ruffian!” Dustin demanded. Kayo nods and runs back to the village, leaving Dustin to deal with the ghostly doll before him. “I’ll send you back to whatever hell hole you crawled from!” Dustin charged at the Obake Ningyo, only for it to dodge at lightning speed. “Dammit! Fast little bugger, aren’t you!?”

“I may be small, but I am pretty nimble!”

Dustin went to strike again, but the Obake Ningyo dodged again before lunging towards Dustin, slicing at his cheek.

“ **AAHHH!** ” Dustin roared in pain as he held on to the cut the ghastly doll left.

“Without your top-heavy whore to help you out, you’re pretty much easy pickings!” The Obake Ningyo went to charge again, but Dustin thought quick and managed to sever the Obake Ningyo''s head off its body. The Obake Ningyo’s head rolled, and its decapitated body was feeling the ground, trying to find its lost head.

“Dammit! To your left!” The body went to it’s right. “No, your left!” The body still warned to the right., “ **YOUR LEFT!!!** ”

Dustin then threw a Kunai, pinning the body down to a nearby tree. The Obake Ningyi looked to see Dustin, glaring with his katana in his hands.

* * *

**The next day**

The day of the festival has arrived. Everyone from both villages has gathered. And of course, the guest of honor was the lord himself, Mie Hatomune. Mie Hatomune is a man wearing a standard feudal lord outfit, with a blue over coat, purple kimono top, and khaki hakami.

“I am Hatomune Mie, the feudal lord of Mie and organizer of the Breast Swing Festival. Both representatives, come forth.” And with that, both Chifusa and Toyo approached. Mie looks to Toyo.

“That overwhelmingly large volume makes them worthy of being called bombshell boobs.”

Mie then turns his attention to Chifusa. “And these, although inferior in shape and size, are still wonderfully developed. They are worthy of being called beautiful breasts. I expect a good match” With the lord’s words spoken, the crowd cheered, and the festival is set to commence.

Dustin was among the audience, a deadpan look on his face upon hearing lord Mie's words.

‘ _Seriously. What has become of this world?_ ’

“Chifusa-sama, do your best!” Kaede cheered for Chifusa.

“Yeah.” Chifusa said, not as enthusiastic. Both Chifusa and Toyo stood on wooden platforms, only a wooden beam to support them, and both plat forms were held by girls from their respective village. The match is about to begin. Toyo then casts a glance to Dustin, a flirtatious smirk on her face.

“My, my. A friend of yours?” Toyo asked Chifusa, who only scowled at her look.

“What’s it to you?” Chifusa asked, her anger slowly building.

“Oh, just thinking how well he’ll be for a prize once I trounce you.” Toyo said, winking at Dustin, much to his dismay, and Chifusa’s displeasure.

“Oh, you’ve just crossed the line!” Chifusa growled furiously, and with the beat of the drum, the match began. The girls carrying the platforms bounced up and down, shaking both Chifusa and Toyo. Chifusa seemed to struggle a bit, but Toyo was handling the shaking like a pro.

“The representatives this year are real beauties.” One man in the audience said, making Dustin growl.

“They’ve got pretty faces and great breasts.” Another man said, making Dustin growl a bit more, his fists tightening in anger.

‘ _Get any ideas, you prudes, and I’ll be sure to castrate you!_ ’ Dustin thought to himself, seething in anger. But he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him turn to see Kayo. “O-oh. Kayo-chan. Did you come here to observe?”

“Sadly, yes.” Kayo said with a nod. “This festival was my passion.”

“I know it’s hard for you, but I’m certain things will turn out well for you in the near future.” Dustin said to Kayo, making her smile a bit.

Mie Hatomune was watching both women bounce, his eyes wide in enjoyment. ‘ _I’m in heaven! I’m so happy!_ ’

“Chifusa-sama! Shake them more!” Kaede said to Chfisua, much to Chifusa’s embarrassment.

“I hope Chifusa wins!” Dustin said with his fingers crossed.

“That Chifusa girl’s breasts are nice, but they aren’t overwhelming. Toyo’s going to win the Breast Swing. Those bombshell boobs of hers are amazing!” One of the judges called out as Toyo was enjoying herself.

“What incredible shaking.” Kaede said, a bit hopeless.

“Chifusa’s breasts don’t stand a chance. I hate to admit, but Toyo has Chifusa beat! How are we supposed to win this?” Dustin said with slight worry.

“Chifusa-dono, we can’t win based on size, so we’ll have to appeal to the lord another way.” Yotahachi said to Chifusa.

“As if I could!” Chifusa called back.

“Sorry to say Chifusa, but if it’s our only chance of victory, then I’m going to side with Yotahachi on this!” Dustin said, making Chifusa go wide eyed in shock.

“What!? Seriously!?” Chifusa asked, felling slightly betrayed.

“It’s our only chance!” Dustin said before looking to Yotahachi. “What do you have in mind, sir?”

“I have a few ideas.” Yotahachi said, and with a snap of his fingers, to of the village men, and Kaede were each seen carrying a bucket of water before tossing the water at Chifusa’s direction, soaking her in the process. This idea seemed to work, if lord Mie’s reaction was of any indication. Chifusa’s top was now slightly transparent, her erect nipples visible through the fabric.

“The tips are visible now! She hasn’t even realized it herself!” The lord said before looking to Yotahacji. “Nice going, Yothachi!” Lord Mie praised. Even Dustin was enjoying the view, although he was trying his best to hide his arousal.

‘ _Yotahachi, I don’t know if I should pummel you or pat your back._ ’

“Thank you for your praise!” Yotahachis said lor Mie, bowing in respect. Yotahachi then returns his attention to Chifusa. “More shaking, more!”

“Got it!” Kaede said as she helped the girls supporting Chifusa’s platform, increasing the shaking. Chifusa was struggling to keep her footing. Many of the men watching were in absolute bliss at the sight.

“I don’t care if I die now.” One of the men said.

“I have no more regrets.” Another said.

“Thank you! Thank you!” A third one said.

“Well, it looks like the tides have turned in our favor.” Dustin said with a smile.

‘ _We can win this! This match is ours!_ ’ Kaede thought with a smile.

However, Sugoroku was fearing that he’s on the losing end.

“Chief, at this rate…” One of the men on Sugoroku’s team said in worry.

“We have no choice, show them Yachibe’s hidden technique!” Sugoroku ordered, and with a snap of his fingers, Toyo smiled before looking the girls beneath her platform.

“Hey girls, we’e doing that!” Toyo said, and just like that, the girls beneath Toyo’s platform jumped up and down as Toyo bounced her breasts, much to Lord Mie’s enjoyment.

“Such intensity! It’s like the rumbling of a mountain!” Lord Mie said and was about to pounce her, but thankfully one of the judges stopped him.

“My lord, come to your senses!” The judge said while Lord Mie was chanting “boobs” over and over.

“Oh no! Our lord is being drawn in!” Yotahachi said as Dustin growled at the display.

“Surely this kind of stunt is not in regulation, right?” Dustin asked Yotahachi.

“Sadly, it is not prohibited.” Yotahachi answered before shouting “More! Shake more vigorously!”.

And with those words spoke, the girls under Chfifusa’s platform began to shake with all they’ve got, but Chifusa was having difficulty in keeping her footinh.

“Hey, that’s way too fast! I’m going to fall!” Chifusa stated, but her words were met with deaf ears as Yotahachi ordered the girls to shake Chifusa’s platform more. And shook they did, in fact the girls were pretty much putting their backs into it, and all the men present were watching in awe. Dustin however had a terrible feeling in his gut.

‘ _What should I do. Should I intervene?_ ’ Dustin thought in worry when suddenly, Chifusa’s top came undone, much to her embarrassment. The men present however had nosebleeds at the erotic site.

“Damn it!” Yotahachi said in defeat!

“Did we just lose! Please tell me we did not lose!” Dustin said, but Yotahachi didn’t respond.

“Sadly, I’m afraid we did.” Kayo said, making Dustin groan in defeat.

“Dammit all!” Dustin said with a sigh.

Lord Mie then rose from hos seat. “The match is over!” Mie said, pointing to Chifusa. “Nyuuji’s Chifusa wins!” Lord Mie announced, making Dustin and Yotahachi look with shock, yet relief knowing that they’ve won. Toyo on the other hand was shocked that she lost.

“Huh?” Dustin asked with confusion.

“I thought bare breasts were banned!” Toyo said a bit bummed that she lost. “Well,” Toyo then removed her top, her bare breasts exposed, “if it’s allowed, ogle them all you want!”

“Fool!” Lord Mie said. “Purposely revealing them is inferior to a nipple slip! Don’t group them together!” Lord Mie said, shocking everyone present, including Dustin.

“Uh….what?” Dustin just said, too confused to say anything.

“Please, wait!” Sugoroku pleaded desperate while Lord Mie accepted tissues offered by one of the judges. “The truth is, that girl isn’t even from their village! She’s not even qualified to represent them!!”

“How unsightly of you Sugoroku.” Lord Mie said to Sugoroku while plugging tissues up his nose to prevent any further bleeding. “Do you think I know nothing? Bring that man out here!” Lord Mie said, and much to Sugoroku’s shock, the man Sugurok hired to assassinate Chifusa was brought forward, bound and held by two guards.

“You were blinded by the allure of the reward. You created a fake phenomenon known as the Breast Disappearance to discourage your opponent.“ Lord Mie said, further shocking Yotahachi and Kayo with such information. “The fact that you utilized this man to rob girls of their precious breasts is outrageous. And what’s more…” Lord Mie said as a priest came in, holding the beheaded Obake Ningo, who had a sad frown on its face.

“You even hired a Yokai to assist in this egregious act! You deserve to die many times over!” Lord Mie said before turning to the man next o Sugoroku. “You seem to be the mastermind behind this,” Mie said, shocking the man, “so let’s hear what you have to say.” The man just said nothing, knowing that he was found out.

“My lord, what is the relationship between the Breast Disappearance and that man?” Yotahachi asked, not seeing Lord Mie’s point.

“Yotahachi, do you know of the Manyuu Clan?” Mie asked Yotahachi.

“No. I’ve only heard rumors, but until I laid eyes on that man, I didn’t believe them.” Yotahachi explained as Chifusa was putting her top back on and redressing. “In fact, I’m still having a hard time believing them. It’s said this clan’s sword techniques allow them to sever the breasts while leaving the body unharmed. Then the girls’ breasts were cut by that Manyuu man?”

“Apparently, their clan keeps a so-called Scroll of Secrets that details every technique in existence for developing beautiful breasts.” Lord Mie explained to Yotahachi while Dustin tends to Chifusa. “In this world, breasts are everything, it’s rumored they have power within the shogunate, controlling it from the shadows.”

“I’m glad you won Chifusa.” Dustin said, making her smile to him.

“Yeah.” Chifusa said before noticing Lord Mie gawking at her. “What are you looking at?” Chifusa asked Mie in slight anger.

“Oh, sorry. My eyes just drifted.” Lord Mie before whispering to Chifusa “Let’s keep this between us, shall we?”

“Uh, as you wish, my lord?” Dustin said with a confused look.

“What an idiot lord.” Kaede said to herself, a deadpan lok on her face.

“But, what about the Obake Ningyo? How does it have a roll in all of this?” Yotahachi asked lord Mie, but Dustin decided to answer.

“Have you ever heard of a man by the name of Katame Uragirimono?” Dustin asked, shocking everyone present upon hearing the name, save for Kaede, Chifusa, and even Lord Mie.

“The Master of monsters?” Kayo asked in shock.

“Y-yes. What about him?” Yotahachi asked.

“Well, he is a man who aided the Manyuu Clan.” Dustin then looks to the Obake Ningyo. “Which explains why this little rapscallion is involved in Sugoroku’s little plot!”

“Admittedly, you two gave me quite a fright when you brought me that man and the Obake Ningyo to me last night.” Lord Mie whispered to the two before looking to Chifusa. “The Manyuu are said to be experts with unparalleled mastery of the sword. You must be fairly skilled yourself to have caught such a master.” Lord Mie then looks to Dustin.

“And you, young man, you are certainly very brave to go toe to toe against such a dangerous Yokai like an Obake Ningyo.” Lord Mie said, making Dustin bow in honor.

“Thank you for your praise, my lord.” Dustin said, making Lord Mie nod.

“No wander why Chifusa-san here has chosen you as her lover, my boy.” Lord Mie chuckled, making Dustin and Chifusa blush madly.

“You know that?” Chifusa asked, making Lord Mie chuckle a bit more.

“Oh, come now! It’s blatantly obvious. Your unadorned face, your splendid full breasts,” Lord Mie said to Chifusa before looking back to Dustin, “You’re very fortunate to have such a beautiful young woman. I’m quite envious.” Lord Mie said, making Chifusa blushes even redder now, but Dustin wraps his arm around her waist.

“I suppose I am, my lord.” Dustin said, making Chifusa blush so red that she could put an apple to shame, but she just rests her head on his shoulder

“That aside, how do you intend to deal with these people, and that Yokai?” Chifusa asked, looking to the culprits in question.

“Suguroku and the others will face the same punishment criminals would. However, the Manyuu man poses a problem. We can’t do anything to a spy sent from the shogunate. We’ll likely have no choice but to lock him in a dungeon.” Lord Mie said before turning his attention to the headless Obake Ningyo.

“As for the Obake Ningyo, we’ll have a local priest perform an exorcism on it, releasing any spiritual energy lingering into it.”

The Obake Ningyo sneered at both Chifusa and Dustin, making Dustin shiver a bit.

“Dustin-kun? You alright?” Chifusa asked Dustin.

“I just hate dolls!” Dustin said, making Chifusa giggle at that.

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

Dustin was in the temporary residence he was sleeping in before he, Chifusa and Kaede head get ready to leave in the next morning.

“What a hectic day it has been.” Dustin said, laying on his futon. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

“Do come in.” Dustin said, and the door opens, revealing Kayo and…Toyo.

Kayo was wearing a standard pink kimono while Toyo was wearing a barely fitting teal Kimono that exposed her cleavage.

“Kayo? Toyo? What brings you two here?” Dustin asked with confusion.

“I wanted to thank you bringing justice to me and the other girls.” Kayo said with a gracious smile.

“Well, that’s nice, but why is she here?” Dustin asked, pointing at Toyo.

“I know I can be competitive, but after hearing what Sugoroku did, I feel ashamed that I live in the very same village he was put in charge of.” Toyo said with a look of shame on her face.

“Plus, Toyo and I spoke to Chifusa-san earlier about a good way to repay you…and….what she suggested surprised me.” Kayo said, her face blushing crimson, and Toyo blushed as well.

“And just what did she suggest?” Dustin asked, and suddenly, both Kayo and Toyo removed their kimonos, they’re bare bodies exposed. “Wha-what in….” Dustin stammered as the two approached him.

“Dustin-kun…” Kayo then grabbed Dustin’s hand and placed it on her right breast. “Do you think I’m still attractive, even with my breasts gone?” Kayo asked, looking Dustin dead in the eye with a look that lacked any confidence.

"Kayo-san…” Dustin said, moving his hand from Kayo’s breast to her cheek. “Of course. You may have been beautiful prior to your current state, but in my point of view, I think you’re even more attractive than before.” Dustin’s words truly touched Kayo, driving her to tears of joy before hugging him.

“Thank you! That’s the kindest thing anybody has ever said.” Kayo said, embracing Dustin in a warm hug. Toyo watched the scene with a soft smile.

“I see why Chifusa-san has fallen for you.” Toyo said, joining in on the embrace.

“I know it’s only for tonight, but you’ve done so much for both me and my village, so let me and Toyo reward you.” Kayo said as Toyo walked besides her.

"Let us be yours for the evening." Toyo said, and Dustin was just too stunned to speak.

“You’re certain Chifusa is alright with this?” Dustin asked, his face beet read.

“Absolutely.” Kayo and Toyo said simultaneously.

“Well, if Chifusa gives consent, then I won’t deny it.” Dustin said before undressing himself. Once he was bare naked, Kayo was blushing like crazy while Toyo licked her lips.

"Oh my." Toyo said with a lusty grin.

“So, how do you to wish to start?” Dustin said, before Kayo had an idea.

“How about a little fan service.” Kayo said before she turns to Toyo, latching onto her right breast while her hand reached her snatch.

" **OH!** " Toyo moaned in ecstasy while Dustin watched.

While this was happening Chifusa was watching them through a window, sitting on a tree branch enjoying the show.

"Kayo, kiss me!" Toyo said, and the two women locked lips, their tongues jousting one another for dominance. As Dustin watched, his member continued to lengthen, to which Toyo and Kayo noticed.

“Is that for us?” Kayo asked with a lick to her lips.

“Kayo-san, I’ll give you the honors to take him first.” Toyo said to Kayo. Kayo walks to Dustin, her moist pussy above his rod. Kayo was mentally preparing herself for the pain that is bout to come of this.

“Kayo-san, if it’s too much for you…” Before Dustin could finish, Kayo slammed herself onto Dustin’s rod, making her goan in total pain.

“ **UUGGH!** ” Kayo groaned, shaking as tears ran down her face and blood seeped from her pussy. Dustin wraps his arms around her, rubbing her back to calm her down. Eventually, Kayo calmed down and started to ride him.

As Kayo rode his shaft, Toyo buried his head between her massive tits.

“While Kayo rides you, I’ll let you enjoy my breasts.” Toyo said as Dustin sucked on both of her nipples at once, making her moan.

“Oh my…” Kayo moaned, watching this as she continued to ride Dustin’s shaft. After a good minute, both Kayo and Dustin were close to orgasming.

“Kayo-san…I’m gonna… **UGH!** ” Dustin groaned as he and Kayo came at one, his seed flooding her womb while her juices drenched his cock.

“Oooooohhhh….” Kayo moaned out before falling onto Dustin, he head laying on his chest.

“Looks like I’m next.” Toyo said as Kayo got off, and bent over, her ass and pussy in full view.

Dustin knew what position she wanted, so he grabbed her hips, pulling her back onto his cock.

" **UGH!** " Toyo gasped as Dustin started thrusting, causing Toyo's body to shake and her tits to flop around like they had at the festival. As Dustin fucked Toyo, Kayo had another make out session with her.

"Ohh…I don’t want this night to end!" Toyo moaned in lust.

"Me too." Kayo replied, kissing Kayo sloppily as she twisted Toyo’s nipples.

Chifusa was fingering herself as she watched Dustin, Kayo and Toyo’s romp.

"Toyo-chan!" Dustin moaned, feeling Toyo’s walls tightening around his shaft.

“Come for me! I’m ready for it! Just let it out!” Toyo said in moans. And just like that, Dustin shot rope after rope of his semen into her smile Toyo soaked his dick in her juices. Once they’re shared orgasm subsided, Dustin laid down with Toyo and Kayo embracing him.

“Do you have to leave tomorrow?” Kayo sked, a bit saddened.

“Yes. Me and my comrades have many things to do.”

"Well…you're always welcome back." Toyo smiled

"Me and Toyo wouldn't mind one bit.” Kayo said before she and Toyo both kissed his cheeks, making Dustin blush.

“Don’t forget us, ok?” Toyo asked, and Dustin nods. With that said and done, the three were finally asleep.

* * *

**The next day**

“My lord!” One of Mie’s servant called out.

“What’s with all the yelling?” Lord Mie said.

“We found a secret message in the man’s belongings!” The servant said, holding a parchment in his hand.

“Ah, I don’t care. Just take care of it.” Lord Mie said dismissively.

“Please read this if you wish to know the truth behind that Chifusa girl and her companion.” The servant said. This gets Lord Mie’s attention, so he just decides to humor the man. And what he was reading interested him.

“The youngest child of the Manyuu head, Manyuu Chifusa, escaped with the scroll of secrets and is now on the run with Manyuu samurai, Dustin Anjin. Capture when found. Bring back dead or alive.”

“If we retrieve the scroll of secrets, the shogunate will owe us a debt of gratitude. We must go after them immediately!” The servant said, but Lord Mie was not interested.

“This is none of my concern.” Lord Mie said before ripping the message to pieces.

“M-My lord!” The servant said stunned.

“All I remember are those beautiful breasts. I don’t recall seeing any wanted girls around here.” Lord Mie said, before. “Now I see. She truly is of the Manyuu.“

“But, what about her male associate?” The servant asked.

“Much like Chifusa, Dustin did not seem like a wanted fugitive to me.” Lord Mie said.

* * *

Chifusa and Kaede were walking down a road, enjoying some kabobs.

“Hey, Dustin-kun! Hurry up.” Kaede called out as Dustin caught up with the two, albeit a bit tiredly.

“I’m coming. I’m still a little groggy.” Dustin said with a yawn.

“I’ll bet you are, after having a roll in the hay with Kayo and Toyo last night.” Kaede snickered, making Dustin blush madly at that.

* * *

**And with that, that is chapter one done. I hope ya’ll enjoy this story so far, and I will see ya’ll next time.**


	4. Under the sea

**Hiya folks, and welcome to chapter two of Kitsune of Manyuu.**

**Now, as I said in the previous chapter, there will be some minor OC in this, and there will be a harem involved.**

**Also, I do not own Manyuu Hikenchou by any means, I only own my OCs in this story. Also, I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that there will be Yokai in this story. Some that exist in real life, and some of my own making.**

**Harem Includes: Chifusa, Manyu, Kaede, Kagefusa Manyuu, Ouka, Oiso, and at least two female OCs. I may or may not add more.**

**Anyway, let’s get to it.**

“Talking”

‘ _Thinking_ ’

“ **YELLING** ”

** Flashback **

**_ Yokai Bio _ **

Singing

* * *

**Under the sea**

* * *

On a cliff side near the ocean, we see lord Mie standing on a rock, looking far into the distance as the salty sea air blew past him. Suddenly, one of his servants came to him before kneeling.

“My lord, with all due respect, our men are extremely tired and no longer able to move.” Lord Mie didnt seem happy by what his subordinate said. “Let us camp for the night, and begin again tomorrow, well rested.”

“You weakling!” Lord Mie said, making his servant look to him. “I heard that a big-breasted diver lives in Matsue village. With the treasure so close, do you really think that I, Mie Hatomune, would stop?” As Mie said this, his servant grabbled this time. “The wind and rain won’t deter me. If there are brig breasts in the east, I shall admire their splendor.”

As Lord Mie spoke, he failed to notice a pair of glowing blue eyes appear from the water’s surface, and an inky black tendril emerge from the water’s surface

“If there are sagging breasts in the west, I shall love their humbleness. If there are unbalanced breasts in the world, I shall understand their uniqueness.” As lord Mie spoke, the tendril rose higher and higher, until it was about a few feet taller than him. ”If there are hanging bell-shaped breasts in the south, I shall devote myself to their strangeness. I will become one of those…” Lord Mie said as the black tendril was about to grab a hold of him, but a barrage of white fireballs launched at the tendril, and a drowned roar of pain caught both Lord Mie and his servant.

“My Lord! We must get to safety!” His servant said as the tendril went to grab Mie again, only for a white colored fox with nine tails and blue eyes to appear in front of lord Mie. The creature’s presence both shocked and amazed Mie and his servant. The tendril went to charge at the white kitsune, but the nine-tailed fox retaliated by encasing the tips of its tails in brilliant white flames. It then spun its tails rapidly, firing nine dragon shaped streams of fire at the black tendril.

Once the flames hit their target, another drowned roar was heard before the black tendril submerged into the water. The kitsune then looked to lord Mie and his servant.

“A kitsune?” The servant stuttered in shock, but Lord Mie was not so shocked as his servant was as he looked at the yokai that stood before him.

“Thank you for the rescue, my nine-tiled friend.” Lord Mie said to the kitsune with a soft smile. The kitsune nods before vanishing in a bright white flame.

“Wait! My lord, you don’t suppose that’s…” Mie’s servant was about to ask, but Lord Mie cut him off.

“The legendary Mashiro Gitsune.” Lord Mie said, a smile present on his face.

* * *

On a beach side village, Chifusa, Kaede and Dustin were in a restaurant that had the beast seafood served, according to Kaede.

“Oysters, abalones and turban snails cooked in their own shells!” Kaede beamed in utter joy at the site of the marine culinary delights. “Such a wide variety of seafood, guys!”

“Everything looks so delicious.” Chifusa said as her mouth watered. “What should we start with?”

“So many choices.” Dustin said, licking his lips.

“Well then, I’ll dig in first!” Kaede said before grabbing an oyster. “I just need to squeeze on some sudachi juice first.” Kaede said as she squeezed a sudachi on the oyster before slurping the oyster meat right out of the shell. When the oyster meat hit Kaede’s tongue, she was in absolute heaven. “It’s so good!” Chifusa went to take a bite, and her reaction was the same as Kaede’s.

“Wow. Is it really that good?” Dustin grabbed an oyster and slurped it from the shell, and sure enough, he was just as blissful as Kaede and Chifusa. “My word, this is simply divine!”

“Now I fully understand why you kept nagging e about traveling to the coast.” Chifusa said to Kaede, who chowed down.

“Right? You wouldn’t get fresh food like this in the Manyuu Village.” Kaede said.

“Oh, don’t I know it.” Dustin muttered to himself.

“Excuse me! I’d like seconds with the boiled fish!” Kaede called out to the waitress. She was a tan-skinned, which most likely comes from her being in the sun for a long time. She wore a white headband, a white open shirt tied at the bottom, and a red skirt. He biggest feature though was that she had a pair of G cups. Of course, Dustin was a gentleman and didn’t stare.

“You three have quite a big appetite. You sure you can pay the bill?” The waitress asked, and Dustin couldn’t help but have a bad feeling upon hearing that.

‘ _Oh boy. Why do I get the feeling that this won’t end well?_ ’ Dustin said as he looked to Kaede.

“Kaede, you didn’t drop the purse again, did you?” Chifusa asked kaede.

“Geez, Chifusa-sama, you worry too much.” Kaede said as she reached for the purse. “Look, I have it right here.” Kaede said as she brought out the purse, but sadly, there was only one coin that fell out.

“Dammit Kaede!” Dustin growled in disbelief. Shortly after, Kaede and Chifusa put on dresses like those from the Maid Cafe.

“We don’t do that sort of stuff here.” The waitress named Oiso said. ”Anyway, if you don’t have the money, you’ll have to pay with your bodies. Mizuki, teach these three how to do it.”

The girl named Mizuki appeared. She is slightly lighter than Oiso and also has the same diving outfit as her, but has her hair tied up in a knot, and she was not as top heavy as Oiso was.

“‘Kay. Follow me.” Mizuki said before walking off.

“Pay with our bodies?” Chifusa asked with a deadpan look.

“Teach us?” Kaede asked.

**(Later)**

We see Mizuki, Kaede and Dustin diving in the ocean, grabbing some of marine creatures they can find. On the water’s surface, Oiso was sitting in a boat, waiting for the others.

“Oiso-san!” Oiso looked to see Kaede, Mizuki and Dustin emerge from the water, Kaede held a net of abalones. “I caught some!” Kaede called as the three swam to Oiso.

“Wow, that’s a big catch.” Oiso said in satisfaction.

“Kaede-chan, you’re pretty good at this.” Mizuki said to Kaede.

“I’ll admit, this is the sort of manual labor I can get used to.” Dustin said with a sigh. “The smell of the salty sea air, seeing the marine life, it’s just so enchanting.”

“Well, you guys can live in our village, and you guys can be great divers.” Oiso suggested, making Kaede and Dustin bashful at this. “But compare to you two, she’s…” Oiso said as Chifusa then surfaced, gasping as she floated.

“How’d it go?” Dustin called out to Chifusa.

“Sorry. My breasts float, so it’s hard to dive.” Chifusa said when another figure surfaced. But it didn’t look human. It appeared to be about the size of a child. It had had green skin, big blue eyes, a beak, and a concave section on top of its head.

“Gah! A Kappa?!” Kaede asked in shock. Chfiusa and Dustin were also shocked at the sight of the creature.

* * *

_ **Yokai Entry** _

_**Name: Kappa** _

_**Considered to be the most intelligent of all Yokai, Kappa are water dwelling creatures known throughout Japan. Some are vicious, others are more civilized. Kappa are known for never breaking oath’s, having a sense of etiquette, and a love for cucumbers.** _

* * *

“Oiso-dono! I’ve caught some more oysters.” The Kappa said, making Oiso smile.

“Excellent work, Ike.” Oiso said as the Kappa swam and brought his catch to Oiso’s boat.

“Nicely done, cutie. You’ll definitely be rewarded for your hard work.” Mizuki said as she hugged the Kappa named Ike, to which the little yokai returned with glee.

“Huh?” Chifusa asked with confusion.

“Wait.” Dustin said before looking to Oiso. “I’ve heard rumors that the inhabtants of Matsue Village resides peacefully with Kappa. Is that true?” Dustin asked Oiso, who smiled and nods.

“Yep. Ever since Matsu Village was founded, we and the Kappa have lived together peacefully for many generations.” Oiso said, as Kaede swam to Ike.

“Well, you sure are cute!” Kaede said in awe at seeing Ike.

“Do you need any help, Chifusa?” Dustin asked, noticing Chifusa struggled swimming. Suddenly, another Kappa emerged I front of Chifusa, acting as a sort of life preserver or floatie for Chifusa. This one had blue skin with green colored eyes.

“Here. You grab on, and I’ll do help you.” The Kappa said to Chifusa.

“Oh…uh, thank you…” Chifusa said thankfully to the Kappa.

“Umi awa, at you’re service.” The kappa said with a nod.

**(Later)**

Chifusa, Dustin and Kaede were with Mizuki, Oiso and Ike, de-shelling the many abalones they’ve caught.

“But I have to say,” Mizuki said as she was de-shelling an abalone, “with those breasts, no wonder you can’t do it.” Mizuki said to Chifusa. “Good thing Umi-awa was gracious enough to help you out.”

”In the past, Oiso-dono used to be an expert diver. In fact, she was known as the mermaid of Matsue.” Ike said in praise to Oiso, who blushed bashfully.

Dustin however, upon hearing the “mermaid” part, envisioned Oiso with a fish tail in place of legs and clad in a seashell bra that barely contained her breasts. The image alone made Dustin blush a dep shade of red.

“Dustin-kun? Are you alright? Your face is red?” Kaede asked Dustin.

“Y-yes. It’s probably just the heat getting to me. I can manage.” Dustin stammered.

“But out of nowhere, she grew huge boobs.” Mizuki said as Oiso glared at misuki. “Now she’s just a puffer fish-shaped lantern.” Mizuki teased Oiso, much to Oiso’s annoyance.

“Mizuki-chan. That’s not nice.” Ike said, fearing a fight was about to ensue.

“Mizuki, I told you to stop telling people that!” Oiso said to Mizuki angrily.

**Flashback**

**We see Oiso tied to an anchor to improve her diving, but her struggling suggests that it was a horrid idea.**

“It was funny to see her tie weights around herself to dive, but then she just sunk! Couldn’t even swim an inch!”

**Ike and Mizuki then appear to free Oiso.**

**End Flashback**

“I said stop!” Oiso growled at Mizuki.

“Mizuki-chan, please stop teasing Oiso-dono. It’s not something she like’s to relive.” Ike said while trying to calm Oiso down. 

“Eh, whatever! I gotta pee!” Mizuki said before running off.

“Did not need to know that.” Dustin muttered to himself as Oiso glared off at Mizuki’s direction.

“Sheesh, that girl loves to flap her big mouth.” Oiso said in annoyance. Chifusa on the other hand was stunned by what she heard from Mizuki.

“So there are people in this world who worry about other matters in this breasts-rule-all society.” Chifusa said to herself as Oiso continued her work.

“After my breasts grew bigger, I could still dive, but I wasn’t as agile.” Oiso said before looking to Ike. “I usually had to rely on Ike to assist me.” Oiso patted Ike’s head. “I can’t swim as I used to. Peaople say that breasts are a symbol of wealth, but I like being a diver.” Oiso said, and her words were making Kaede angry. “These big breasts just get in the way.”

“If they’re that much of a nuisance, then just have Chifusa-sama cut the off!” Kaede said angry, making Dustin, Ike, Chifusa and Oiso look to her. “They’ll go poof just like smoke!” Kaede ranted angrily, bu Dustin intervened by whacking her on the head with his sheathed katana, kmaking her goran in pain.

“Dash it all, woman! Do you not think before you speak!?” Dustin growled, but Oiso looked to Chifusa.

“Chifusa-san, is she telling the truth?” Oiso asked a bit hopefully.

“Of course not. There’s no was I could do something like that.” CHifusa lied, and Oiso seemed saddened by her answer.

“You’re right.” Oiso said before sitting down. “But,” Oiso then groped one of her breasts “if there was a way to rid myself of these, I’d love to try it.” Oiso said, her words surprising Dustin and Chifusa.

“Hey, on a different subject, how come the Kappa here are more friendly? I’ve heard many stories saying that kappa were murderous creatures that attacked people who enter their waters.” Kaede said, but Kaede realized what she said and looked to Ike, “Uh…no offense, Ike.”

“None taken, Kaede-chan.” Ike said with a dismissive wave.

“Well, not all kappa are as wicked as many stories say.” Dustin explained, making the others look to him. “Some Kappa are more peaceful and have even learned to speak Japanese. In fact, my father once told stories about a Kappa village who helped him when he was stranded on an island.”

“Really? You never told us this.” Chifusa said in amazement.

“Well, you never asked.” Dustin said with a chuckle.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Mizuki was squatting over a ledge, doing her business. But what she failed to notice was a red octopus tentacle emerge from the water and come towards her. Mizuki doesn’t notice until the very last second, and when she sees the tentacle, she creamed at the top of her lungs.

Dustin, Kaede and Chifusa heard Mizuki’s scream, and Ike and Oiso both get up in worry.

“Mizuki?” Oiso said as she and the others ran off towards Mizuki’s direction. But when they got there, the see something that was truly perverse. They see Mizuki in the tentacles of a large octopus that was red and blue colored, with big yellow eyes, and was pretty big in size. It was touching Mizuki, and not in the most pleasant way, as Mizuki struggled helplessly in the cephalopod’s grasp.

“A-An octopus?” Chifusa asked.

“I-it’s back again! And it has Mizuki-chan?” Ike said, tearing up a bit.

“Well, I won’t stand idly and watch this happen!” Dustin said as his nails sharpened before he ran towards the octopus, slashing at the monstrous mollusk, making the creature release Mizuki from its slimy grasp. Oiso, Ike and Mizuki watched this in a mix of shock and awe as Dustin attacked the creature.

“I’m quite in the mood for calamari, tonight!” Dustin said before his hands were encased in flame, further shocking Oiso, Ike and Mizuki.

The octopus was not letting up so easily, so it wrapped its tentacles around Dustin’s throat, trying to strangle him.

“Dustin-kun!” Chifusa called out in worry. But Dustin slashed at the octopus with his flaming claws, making the aquatic beast roar out in pain before retreating into the water.

“That’s right, you lecherous mollusk! Cower away!” Dustin called out, the flames on his hands dissipate and his claws retracting.

“How-how did you do that?” Mizuki asked, still amazed at the fight she witnessed. Dustin looks to see Mizuki, who had a stunned look on her face. He then turns to see Oiso and Ike, who looked just as amazed yet shocked at what they have seen.

“Mizuki-chan!” Ike said as he ran to Mizuki, hugging her tightly like a child who has been separated with their mother for so long. “I’m so glad you’re safe!”

“It’s okay, Ike. I’m alright.” Mizuki cooed to Ike, rubbing his shelled back.

**(Later)**

It was now nighttime, and everyone in the village, human and kappa, gathered around a bonfire, discussing about what had transpired earlier.

“That damned octopus!” Said an elderly man with a scar over his left eye. “It has appeared this year too?”

““This year too?”” Chifusa repeated.

“You mean this aquatic aberration has done something like this before?” Dustin asked in shock.

“It’s been showing up once every few years at the coast.” Oiso said, getting the attention of Dustin, Chifusa and Kaede. “It drags divers or kids playing near the rocks into the sea.” Oiso said before looking to Ike, who was nestled near her. “Until a few years prior, it has also claimed the lives of Kappa as well Ike’s parent’s were one of the unfortunate few to be claimed by it.”

“Oh.” Dustin said, feeling sorry for the young kappa.

"Poor thing." Kaede said yn sympathy for Ike.

“Since then, me and Mizuki took him under our wing. He’s like the little brother we never had.” Oiso said, rubbing the little Kappa’s head.

“Actually, the other day…” The old man said.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Cut to one of the women of Masue being held by two women of lighter skin color, and infront of her was an older man, who had some perverted thoughts running in his head. But luckily for her, the village men arrived before the old pervert could advance.**

**“What the hell are you doing?”**

**“Get your hands off Ofune-chan!”**

**“What did you say?”**

**“You’ve got some nerve coming to our village and causing a ruckus. This’ll be the last time you get our hands on our young women! I’ll throw you into the sea!”**

**“Back away!” One of the perverted man’s henchmen, or henchwomen, called out. The other opens her kimono top before fishing into her cleavage for something.**

**“Do you not see this family crest?!” The other woman called out asshe pulled out a seal. “Just who do you think this person is?! I present to you the awe-inspiring, former vice-shogun, Mito Chikuri-ko.”**

**“Now, back away!“ The first woman said when suddenly, the octopus showed itself, grabbing the perverted old man and dragged him into the water, much to everyone’s shock.**

**Then after a few brief seconds, the old man was launched from the water and landed near his two goons, with nothing but his undergarments and his body covered in marks made by the octopus’ suction cups.**

**“Oh, My Lord!” One of his gons said in shock.**

**End Flashback**

* * *

“Mito Chichikuri-ko.” Chifusa said with a deadpan look.

“Anyway, it’s a good thing nothing happened to your daughter.” Kaede said.

“Indeed! If I were there at the scene, I would have castrated the old goat with my katana!” Dustin growled in anger upon hearing the story.

“The octopus might be the Sea God’s messenger.” One of the village men said.

“Believing this, we’ve been holding back on retaliating for years.” One of the Kappa said.

“There is just a limit to things, you know?” Another of the village men said.

“And what’s more, now’s the time for the divers to get their big catches!” Said a third village man.

“And to further complicate things, it’s not just the octopus we need to worry about now.” An older voice said, making everyone turn to see a much older Kappa with olive green skin, a big, gray beard, bushy eyebrows and holding a cane.

“Hebo-sama?” Oiso asked in confusion.

“We now have a yoka to worry about as well.” Hebo said, making everyone gasped at this.

“A yokai?” Mizuki asked in shock.

“And a dangerous one at that. I have sensed its presence just yesterday. If we don’t take action now, its only a matter of time before it attacks.” Hebo said wih worry in his tone.

“Hebo-sama is right. The sooner the octopus and this yokai are dealt with, the better.” A brown colored Kappa said, and many of the villagers and kappa agreed.

“But none of you realize how fearsome the octopus can be!” The old man said, making the village men and kappa agree with him. “Plus, we know not of what this Yokai Hebo mentioned is, or how dangerous it can be.”

“Well, Dustin-kun here was brave enough to face the octopus.” Oiso said, making the others look at him in shock. "In fact, he rescued Mizuki from it earlier today."

“Wait! What?” One of the villagers said in shock.

“How?” Asked another villager when Hebo then walks to Dustin, looking at him as if he was inspecting him. A few seconds later, he has a look of shock on his face.

“Wait. This presence I’m sensing from him. It…do my eyes deceive me?” Hebo asked in disbelief.

“What?” The old man asked.

“He is a descendant of the legendary Mashiro Gitsune.” Hebo said, this in turn shocked everybody else present, aside from Chifusa and Kaede of course.

“No way.” A village man said in disbelief.

“I can’t be!” One of the kappa said, just as shocked.

“That would explain the claws and fire use used earlier.” Oiso said, further shocking everybody present.

“But back to the subject at hand. I understand everyone’s feelings very well. Tomorrow, we start the hunt for both the octopus and the Yokai!” The old man said, surprirising everyone. “My daughter is to face no more humiliation before her wedding, and we’ll ensure that’s the case! Let’s do this, everybody!”

With all that said, the plan was set into motion. And shortly after, a party thrown in an attempt to liven things up.

“How did it turn out like this?!” Chifusa asked rhetorically.

“Quite a sudden change in atmosphere.” Dustin said with a dead pan look. Music played, many danced, drinks were shared, many of the township was partying with out any inhibition. As the party went on, Dustin was nodding his head to the beat of the music, Chifusa drank some sake and Kaede was enjoying some of the food.

“I thought we were going to start hunting both the octopus and the yokai straight away.” Chifusa said before taking a swig “I just don’t understand how the people here think.”

“Well, its better to do so with a plan. Besides, they know how to party.” Dustin said with a smile, enjoying the music.

“It’s still dark, so there’s something else they can do. Anyway, the food here tastes very good.” Kaede said when Oiso, Mizuki and Ike walked up to the three.

“If you must know, out here in the country, eating and drinking is just about the only way we can enjoy ourselves. Pay it no mind, if you can.” Oiso said to Chifusa.

“By the way, thanks for saving me, Dustin-kun.” Mizuki said to Dustin.

“No need. I just couldn’t stand by and watch that wretched abomination ravage you like that.” Dustin said as Ike then grabbled before Dustin.

“It’s a real privilege to be in the presence of a descendant of the great Mashiro Gitsune.” Ike said as if he was worshipping a god.

“Hey now, no need for any special treatment. Stand up. I’m not the shogun or something.” Dustin said bashfully as Ike stood up.

“So, anyway, where are you three from, anyway?” Oiso asked the three.

“Well, from the East. A village up in the mountains.” Chifusa said, but Oiso had some suspicions. “To tell you the truth, this is our first time seeing the sea.”

“That is true. And in all honesty, I was just as ecstatic as Chifusa was when we arrived here.” Dustin said, and this caught Oiso’s attention.

“So, you guys are travelers, huh?” Oiso asked, getting into Chifusa’s face.

“Y-yes. What about it?” Chifusa asked, a bit uncomfortable.

“If you guys like the sea, then just live here with us.” Oiso said said to Chifusa, her words surprising Chifusa.

“Oh, I can imagine the son of the legendary Mashiro Gitsune living among us. Defening our village from any threats.” Ike said in excitement.

“That sounds tempting, but I’m afraid we can’t. We have so many sights to see, so many things to do.” Dustin said, making Ike whine in sadness upon hearing this. Oiso then walks to Dustin before grabbing his arm.

“Hope you don’t mind if I borrow him for a minute.” Oiso said before she and Dustin walked off, leaving Kaede and Chifusa with Ike and Mizuki.

“Uh…ok?” Chifusa asked with a raised brow.

“Care to tell us about your travels?” Ike asked Chifusa.

* * *

With Dustin and Oiso

Dustin's POV

Oiso had dragged me somewhere on the beach that wasn’t to far from the village, but was also far enough so nobody could eavesedrop. I couldn’t help but sense some sort of tension from her. When we were far enough from the village and from any prying eyes, Oiso then looked to me.

“First off, I just want to say thank you for saving Mizuki earlier today. You are pretty brave to go against something like the octopus.” Oiso said graciously to me.

“Hey, no need for thanks. It’s what I do, helping those in need.” I said, but then I noticed that Oiso had something serious on her mind. She didn’t even look me in the eye. “Oiso-san? Is something on you’re mind?”

“Dustin-kun…” Oiso said before taking a deep breath before looking me dead in the eye. “I don’t know how to ask you this…but….” Oiso stammered, clearly anxious about something.

“Oiso, whatever is on your mind, you can tell me.” I said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Whatever it is, I won’t ignore.” I said, and Oiso seemed to be calmed by my words.

“Are…are you like many other men in this world?” Oiso asked, but I was unsure what she meant.

“Uh, my apologies, but I don’t understand your question.” I said, and Oiso seemed to be teary eyed for some reason.

“What I mean is…do you admire women because of their breasts, like many of the others?” Oiso said, and this caught me off guard. What possessed her to even ask such a ridiculous question. But I then noticed Oiso releasing more tears now and looking away from me.

“Oiso…” I said as I place my hand under her chin, making her look towards me “I’m nothing those insufferably pigs who shamelessly gawk at a pair of mountainous breasts.” My words seemed to surprise Oiso a bit.

“Surely, you’re just…” Oiso said, but I placed a finger on her lips to silence her.

“No. I mean every word. Most men are drawn to a woman simply because of her looks, but I’m more drawn by her character and actions. Ever since the Manyuu came into power, many people fail to see that beauty is from within.” I said, and Oiso was wide eyed at what she was hearing. And I wouldn’t blame her. It’s not too often you’d find someone with my views in the current climate. “Ever since I was a wee boy, my father always told me that a woman is a woman, regardless of how she looks. Even if you’d lost your breasts, you’d still be the same woman in my point of view.”

“Dustin-kun” Oiso said before hugging me tightly, sobbing with joy. “Thank you. That’s probably the kindest thing anybody had ever said.” As Oiso sobbed, I rubbed her back to calm her down. “Chifusa is very fortunate to have somebody like you.”

“Yes. She is, isn’t she?” I chuckled a bit, and after a good minute, she managed to calm herself down.

* * *

**Chifusa’s POV**

After Oiso had dragged Dustin off somewhere, I left Kaede with Mizuki and Ike, and overheard their entire talk. And needless to say, I was pretty heartfelt at every word Dustin had said to Oiso.

“I really am fortunate to have someone like him.” I said to myself. Honestly, Dustin truly has a heart of gold, and is very compassionate. To be honest, I don’t know what I would do without him.

* * *

**The next day**

It was morning, and the hunt for the octopus and the yokai Hebo sensed has commenced. Many boats were scattered across the area, a sort of divide and conquer approach. Chifusa and Kaede were in a Oiso while Dustin was in a boat with Ike, Mizuki and Hebo. The platoon was divided into two groups: One for hunting the octopus, and one for hunting the Yokai. Chifusa would fend off the Octopus while Dustin would slay the yokai.

But, Chifusa was suffering from a hangover, and Kaede was tending to her.

“Sheesh, you’ve had a hangover? You didn’t even drink that much. Pathetic.” Oiso said as she rowed.

“Chifusa-sama, are you ok?” Kaede asked Chifusa, rubbing her back.

“Don’t worry.” Oiso said, walking to kaede and Chifusa. “I’ll take care of her for you. You take care of the octopus for me.”

Kaede nodded before she and many others dove down to try and find the octopus.

While on the surface, Dustin was praying for the safety for those deep in the waters. Hebo then gasped.

“Grandpa? What’s wrong?” Ike asked Hebo.

“The Yokai…it’s nearby! And it’s heading towards our direction!” Hebo said in worry, and Dustin stood and drew his sword.

“Can you tell what it is?” Mizuki asked Hebo.

“It’s….oh no!” Hebo said, his worry increasing.

“Over there!” One of the village men called out. Dustin, Ike, Mizuki and Hebo look to see a bright blue light from under the water’s surface. And shortly afterwards, a massive column of a black substance emerged from the waters. This caught everyone’s attention, including Chifusa and Oiso’s. Oiso then gasped in horror.

“Oh no!” Oiso said as the column began to take shape. It was big, the head was rounded like the head of a monk, but the body resembled that of an octopus, but no tentacles were seen. The mass then opened its yes, which were massive and glowing a bright blue.

“Is that…” Mizuki said in terror.

“An Umibozu!” Dustin said as Ike hid behind Miuki, shaking like a leaf.

* * *

**_ Yokai Entry _ **

_**Name: Umibozu** _

_**For those traveling on the water, be weary for the sea giant known as Umibozu. Believed to be he vengeful spirits of monks who drowned at sea, these sea dwelling monsters are the last things you want encounter when traveling out to sea.** _

* * *

“That must be the Yokai that Hebo-sama sensed!” Oiso said in terror and worry. Chifusa then noticed a symbol on the Umibozu’s head, one that she recognized sight off the bat.

Kaede then rose surfaced, but was then dragged down by something.

“Kaede!” Chifusa called, and sure enough, they see that Kaede was dragged by the octopus.

The Umibozu then looks to Dustin, and glared at him before a black tendril rose from the water and smacked Dustin fro the boat, making him skid across the water’s surface like one would skip a stone.

“ **DUSTIN-KUN!!!** ” Miuki called out and worry, making Oiso and Chifusa look their way. Oiso then ties some waits around her waist before looking to Chifusa.

“Chifusa-sama, you wait here!” Oiso then pulled out a dragged before diving.

Dustin rose from the water before something grabbed him and pulled him under the water. Dustin looks to see that the Umibozu has caught him. Thinking quick, Dustin brings out his claws and slashed the Umibozu, making the sea giant release its grip on him.

Dustin breaches to the surface and notices a wrecked ship nearby. He swam as fast as he could to the wrecked vessel and climbs onto it.

* * *

**With Oiso**

Oiso sank to the octopus before slashing its tentacle that held Kaede, freeing her from the octopus’s grip. But the Octopus was angry at this, and grabbed a hold of Oiso. Kaede wanted to help, but she needed to surface for air. Kaede surfaced, to get Chifusa’s help.

“Chifusa-sama, Oiso-san saved me, but the octopus captures her instead.” Kaede said in worry.

* * *

**With Dustin**

Dustin stood on the wrecked ship, his katana drawn, and sure enough, the Umibozu rose from the depths, ready for another round.

“Alright you big bastard! Come at me!” Dustin growled, and the Umibozu extended a tendril to Dustin, inly for him to slice it, making the beast roar out in agony. The Umibozu was not gonna give up that easily, so with a swung of it’s tendril, it knocked Dustin’s katana right out of his hands.

* * *

**With Chifusa**

Chifusa wanted to help Dustin, but she needed to save Oiso first. But Chifusa’s breasts would only hinder the progress. So Chifusa thought the best way was to tie the anchor to dive. Kaede warned Chifusa that it was too reckless, but Chfifusa knew the risks.

Chifusa then grabbed her katana before diving to rescue Oiso.

Oiso seemed to be struggling to free herself from the octopus, but then she noticed Chifusa, tied to the anchor with her katana. Chifusa swung her sword, freeing Oiso from the tentacles. But the cotopus was not leaving empty handed, so wit went to grab Oiso again, its grip tightening. The octopus then circled around Chifusa, but before Chifusa could strike, the creature released a cloud of ink, blocking Chifusa’s field of vison.

* * *

**With Dustin**

Up on the surface, Dustin was not faring any better as Chifusa was underwater. Dustin was avoiding every attack the Umibozu threw at him. Tentacle slams, water jets, even bubbles that could explode on impact.

“Dammit! Well, here goes!” Dustin said before his body was encased in the familiar white fiery aura as his body changed. Mizuki, Hebo and Ike were amazed by this when they see Dustin turn into Kitsune form.

“Alright, monster! Prepare yourself for paradise!” Dustin roared before firing a barrage of fireballs at the Umibozu, making it roar in pain. The Umibozu retaliates by emitting a loud sound, making everybody cover their ears. The noise was too much for Dustin’s heightened hearing as he covered his ears in pain.

Ike decided to help and dive underwater.

“Ike!” Mizuki called out. “Ike!”

The Umibozu raised its tendril to smack Dustin down, but then Ike arose from the water, slicing the Umibozu’s tendril, making it roar again in searing agony.

Dustin notices Ike stand beside him, a look of bravery on his face. Ike then hands Dustin his sword, to which he accepts before changing back to human form.

“Thank you, Ike. You go help Chifusa and Oiso.” Dustin said, and Ike nods before diving back down. Dustin looks to the Umibozu, a smirk visible on his face as he held his sword.

* * *

**With Chifusa**

Once the ink faded, Chisufa went to charge at the octopus, but she noticed the octopus was using Oiso as a shield.

‘ _Dammit! What can I do!?_ ’ Chifusa thought to herself, but then saw something swim towards the octopus as fast speed. As it got closer, Chifusa noticed that it was Ike, armed with a dagger. ‘ _Ike?_ ’

When Ike got close enough, he slashed the octopus across the eye, making the creature roar in agony. The octopus released Oiso, then grabbed Ike, crushing him in a vice like grip.

Oiso then went to rescue Ike, only yo be get caught up I the tentacles again. The Octopus now had two shields at its disposal. Chifusa needed to think fast, and ultimately decided that breast Flow was her best bet. She held her katana as tight as she could, and went to strike the octopus trntacles, freeing both Oiso. The Octopus suffered a massive cut to the head, the wound oozing green blood. As the octopus swam away, Oiso’s breasts shrank, and Chifusa’s breasts increased in size and volume once again.

Before Chifusa could run out of air, Ike cut Chifusa free from the anchor. Chifusa was about to get to Oiso, but the octopus was still alive somehow, and grabbed onto Chifusa. But Oiso managed to free Chifusa, and Ike managed to get CHifusa to the surface for air. Once Chifusa and Ike got to the surface, Oiso had managed to kill the octopus once and for all. Oiso then swam to the surface, getting on the boat with Chifusa and Ike.

* * *

**With Dustin**

Dustin was back in Kitsune form as he and the Umibozu stared down at one another. The Umibozu was about to strike at Dustin again, only for a harpoon to strike as the creature’s tentacle. It looked and saw that Mizuki was the one responsible for throwing the harpoon. But the creature should have never turned around, for Mizuki managed to stall it long enough for Dustin to prepare a damaging attack.

The tips of his nine tails glowed wit while flame before his tails were aligned in a circular pattern. Then lines connected from each tail, forming a circle before more lines appeared, forming a nine-pointed star. The flames on his nine tails then shot forward the Umibozu, making it roar out in pain once more before Dustin leaped into the air, changing back into human form and sliced the Umibozu right down the middle. The Umibozu let out one final agonized roar before both halves of its sliced body glowed a bright blue and exploded in a shower of water droplets.

Dustin surfaced before one of the Kappas swam to him and brought him back to Mizuki and Hebo. Once Dustin boarded the boat, Mizuki hugged hum tightly.

**(Later)**

It was late at night, and everybody was celebrating today’s victory. Many of the octopus’ remains were roasting over a bonfire. The pieces were so big, you could use them as a chair, no joke.

Earlier, Osio managed to say tell everyone that Chifusa had slain the octopus. When questioned how Oiso lost her breasts, Oiso managed to tell the others that the octopus sucked her breasts away. Though in truth, this was a cover story Oiso made for Chifusa. The only one who knew other than Oiso were Ike and Mizuki of course.

So now, everyone, human and Kappa, were dancing in celebration and eating their fill of the octopus’s cooked remains.

Chifusa and Oiso were sitting next to each other, but Chifusa felt bad for taking away.

“Osio-san…I did something inexcusable to your breasts.” Chifusa sai apologetically to Oiso.

“Didn’t I tell you? I prefer mine this way.” Oiso said, rather happy that her breasts were reduced. “But wow, that was amazing. You can actually shrink breasts. How does it work?”

“Well, that’s a secret. A really big one too.” Chifusa said, but Oiso didn’t mind. Chifusa thought about the talk she and Dustin had earlier.

“By the way, what are you going to do now? Just to lety ou know, you still haven’t paid off the bill from the other day.” Oiso said before she pulled Chifusa closer, groping her in the process. “You could still live here with us. What about it?”

“Um, I don’t think I can.” Chifusa said an idea came to mind. “Although, I think I know of a way to repay our debt.” Chifusa said before whispering something into Oiso’s ear.

* * *

**With Dustin**

After the celebration was over, everyone had retired for the night. Dustin was sleeping peacefully, but then stirred when he felt something on top of him. He opened his eyes and was shocked to find Chifusa, Mizuki and Oiso were in be with him. Chifusa on top of him, Mizuki at his right side and Oiso at his left, and what’s more is that all three girls were stark naked. Dustin was blushing madly while his eyes were wide as dinner plates.

“Wha-what is going on?” Dustin asked in total shock.

“Chifusa-sama here recommended this as a way to pay the bill earlier. And it’s also a way for us to repay you for saving our village, so it’s a win win.”Oiso said before whispering his ear. “Plus, Chifusa-sama also told me and Mizuki both about how crazy you are in bed.” Oiso said, making Dustin blush redder than before. Dustin then looks to Chifusa, who was smiling, acting innocent.

“Are you seriously ok with this, Chifusa?” Dustin asked, to which Chifusa responds by pecking him on the lips. Dustin took that as a yes.

“But it’s not fair that we’re naked and you’re fully clothed.” Mizuki said teasingly before she and Oiso stripped him of his clothing, now he was as naked as the girls.

“Oh wow….” Oiso said, stunned by examining his body, “quite well built.” Oiso said before having a saucy grin visible on her face. “But I think a little…foreplay is needed before we get to the main event.” Oiso then walked to Mizuki, both girls blushing as their wrapped their arms around each other’s necks. And just like that, both sisters locked lips, their tongues jousting, faced deep red as they kissed. Dustin and Chifusa were shocked at this, but the sight did arouse them. Dustin’s member stood tall immediately as the two sisters kissed. But they weren’t done yet, this was just the opening act.

Oiso then bent down before sucking on Mizuki’s right nipple, making her moan in ecstasy in the process.

‘The site of two sisters being intimate with one another is forbidden, but for some strange reason, I’m becoming aroused by this.’ Dustin thought to himself as Oiso then laid down on her back, and Mizuki was now in charge this time. Then both sisters began scissoring, both girls moaning in ecstasy.

"Oh yeah sis…that's it. Take it." Mizuki moaned.

Dustin just stared while Chifusa was biting her lip and squirming in place.

"You two can join us if you like." Oiso moaned out.

"We don't mind." Mizuki said, still scissoring Oiso.

Not waisting any time, Chifusa and Dustin went to the two sisters. Chifusa went to smooch Mizuki while Dustin sucked on Oiso’s nipple.

"Wow…You really like them even after they’ve shrunk?" Oiso moaned out a it more.

“Of course. Like I said, even with you’re breasts reduced, you’re still the same girl.” Dustin said before sucking on her nipple again.

"Oh!" Mizuki suddenly moaned "I think…here it comes!"

" **HAAAA!** " both Oiso and Mizuki shared an orgasm, their pussies gushing, soaking one another with their juices. Both sisters were panting, but things were just getting started.

Dustin was now laying on his back, Oiso was grinding against his erect shaft while Mizuki was sitting on his face. Oiso wasted no time and took his hard rod in like a pro before bouncing up and down. As Oiso bounced on Dustin’s saft, Dustin was eating Mizuki out, both sisters moaned even louder than before.

Chifusa didn’t want to be left out, show she had both Mizuki and Oiso suck on her breasts, drinking her milk while she fingered herself.

‘ _Hot damn! His tongue is hitting me in all the right places._ ’ Mizuki thought as she nursed from Chifusa.

‘ _Oh, this is just too good! It’s a shame he and his friends have to leave._ ’ Oiso thought to herself. After three minutes, all four let loose. Dustin shot his load into Oiso, Mizuki swurited on Dustin’s face, and Chifusa moaned as she squirt from both her lower lips and her nipples. The torrents of milk wer so strong that Oiso and Mizuki unlatched to avoid choking.

Once the combined orgasm subsided, everyone was panting heavily, sweating like they ran a marathon.

"Wow, you shot quite a load in me. Thankfully today is a safe day for me." Oiso said, panting.

“I don’t…think I can…go another round.” Dustin panted heavily, but the girls weren’t satisfied yet. Chifusa then decided to tease a little.

“I think I know what will help…” Chifusa said before resting Dustin’s head in her lap, her breasts visible to him, “some of momma’s milk.” Chifusa teased, making Dustin blush red in embarrassment.

“Chifusa, not in front of Oiso and Mizuki.” Dustin said in embarrassment.

“Aww…momma’s little boy looks flustered.” Mizuki said, joining in on the teasing. Oiso just giggled at the sight. Chifusa then held her right breast as if she was preparing to nurse a child.

“Come on, Dustin-kun, say “ah”.” Chifusa said, and Dustin would have retaliated had Chifusa not placed his head to her breasts. Dustin just gave in and nursed from her, making Chifusa moan. “That’s it, Dustin-kun, let mama Chifusa feed you.”

“He looks kinds cute like that.” Mizuki said with a blush at the sight of Dustin being breastfed by Chifusa.

“He looks kinds cute like that.” Mizuki said with a blush at the sight of Dustin being breastfed by Chifusa. After a good minute of Chifusa breastfeeding Dustin, the passion was ready to continue.

Chifusa then got on all fours, her rear presented to Dustin, her legs spread wide, revealing her moist pussy.

“This time, I want you in me.” Chifusa said, shaking her rear with a saucy smile. Dustin then had an idea of his own, and sure enough, he changed into his kitsune form. This of course surprised the girls, but they were shocked even further at the size of his girth.

“Wow….he’s even bigger in kitsune form!” Oiso called out as Dustin mounted on top of Chifusa, grinding his dick against Chifusa’s pussy before he went to Chifusa’s ear.

“If I get too rough, just let me know.” Dustin whispered to Chifusa, the girl nods in response. And just like that Dustin slowly, but surely slides his shaft into Chifusa.

" **OHHH!** " Chifusa screamed "It's huge!"

As Dustin thrusted in an out of Chifusa, Oiso and Mizuki went underneath Chifusa, sucking on their breasts once again. The sensation of having Dustin’s kitsune dick inside her while having Oiso and Mizuki suck her breasts, this was too much for her.

‘ _Chifusa-sama’s milk is so delicious. I just can’t get enough._ ’ Oiso thought as she continued to nurse from Chifusa

" **AH!** " Dustin hissed "Chifusa, you're so tight!"

"And you freaking huge!" Chifusa moaned "I feel like I'm gonna split in two!"

“Do you want me to….” Dustin said, but Chifusa looked to him.

“No! Don’t you dare stop!” Chifusa demanded, scaring Dustin a bit. He obeyed and just kept thrusting. After a few minutes, both Chifusa and Dustin were nearing their limits.

"Oh!" Chifusa moaned "Ah! I'm getting close to the brink."

"Yeah, me too!" Dustin moaned with her "I'm gonna…"

"Do it!" she begged "Inside me!"

“Are you certain?” Dustin asked.

“ **DON’T ARGUE AND JUST DO IT!** ” Chifusa moaned, and Dustin felt her walls clamped down.

"Ugh…" Dustin grunted at Chifusa’s tightness, and shortly after, he let loose, shooting ropes upon ropes of his seed inside Chifusa as she sprayed on his dick while also squirting milk into Oiso and Mizuki’s mouths.

After a few seconds, Dustin was able to calm down and stop climaxing before changing back into human form. Dustin was panting heavily than ever, but Dustin looked to see all three girls looming over him, their eyes still having a glint of lust in them.

“Hope you’re ready for another round, handsome. We’re not done until we’re satisfied.” Oiso said with a lick to the lips. Dustin however was now nervous at this point.

‘ _Oh dear. This is how I die, isn’t it?_ ’ Dustin thought to himself. This is definitely going to be a long night.

* * *

**The next day**

Once the sun rose, Kaede, Dustin and CHifusaw were ready to move, but not before Oiso and Mizuki hugged Dustin, and Ike said farewell tothe three before they walked off.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

In a campsite, we see Kagefusa, Kokage, Katame and his henchmen, as well as some Manyuu Assassins getting ready to move out. Then, a hawk flew down to Kagefusa, a letter tied to its leg. Kagefusa retrieves the letter and reads it.

“Well? What does it say?” Aka asked.

“Looks like that Yokai you sent for Dustin failed.” Kagefusa said, shocking the others, and infuriating Katame.

“ **DAMMIT!** ” Katame seethed in fury, pulling out his katana. “I swear you half-blooded son of a bitch! When I find you, I promise that you will be as good as dead!” Katame roared as he swung his katana, cutting a nearby tree down in a single swing.

* * *

**And that's another one done. I hope ya’ll enjoy this story so far, and as always, I will see ya’ll next time.**


End file.
